A Mirror into the Future
by funni neko
Summary: Minato and his team has been sucked into a odd portal. Transporting them to a strange Spiritual Garden. Where they find Kushina, Jiraya and Tsunade waiting for them. That is when the mysterious person comes to confront them.
1. Prologue

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Prologue**

"Come on Obito or we're going to be late!" Rin frowned as she called out to her teammate, Obito Uchiha, who came running after her out of Uchiha Compound.

"I'm coming," Obito called, as he quickly trailed after Rin. Once Obito caught up to Rin they ran towards their training area, weaving through the crowded midday streets as they hurried to meet the rest of their team. When they arrived they were surprised to find only Kakashi already there and waiting.

"Good morning Kakashi."Rin said, giving the silver-haired boy a small, bright smile. Kakashi just nodded politely his head then turned away.

_'Still a Popsicle.'_ Obito thought, giving his teammate an irritated, narrowed glance. For a while, they waited, but eventually, there was a rustling sound across the clearing, and they looked up to see their sensei, Minato Namikaze, looking down at them with a smile a few trees away.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to the Hokage," Minato said, giving them a slight wave. As he jumped down, they began toward him, Obito in the lead, and Kakashi moving at a more sedate pace at the end of the group, Rin just in front of him. "

So what type of training are we going to be doing today?" Obito asked excitedly, his eyes bright and eager.

Minato opened his mouth to give an answer, his lips curling into a fond smile at his energetic student. He didn't get the chance to speak.

That is when a flash of light engulfed them, stealing their breath and their senses.

When the light cleared they found themselves in a forest that opened up to a small, glittering blue lake. They weren't alone here though. A little ways away amongst the trees, they saw the red haired Kushina, the Sage Jiraiya, and Lady Tsunade sitting by the lake. Kushina looked up to see them first, and smiled slightly in surprise as she saw them.

"I guess we are all here then," Kushina sighed taking her feet out of the water and climbing to her feet. Team 7 looked at Kushina confused.

"Lady Kushina, what are you talking about?" Rin asked, with her face twisted in a slight frown.

"Well," Tsunade replied in the red-haired woman's place, "We've been here for a while waiting for something to happen... and you where that something." It was then obvious that the bright haired woman, heavy busted blonde, and white haired man had no more of an idea what was going on than they did.

"Then how did we end up here?" Minato asked, not really expecting any sort of answer as he looked around the bright green forest and crystal clear lake around them.

Kushina opened her mouth to reply but she never got the chance to respond to the blond shinobi's question.

"You're here because I summoned you all here." A deep voice called out to them from the trees. A man with crimson hair and eyes came out from the shadows, walking with a long, quiet stride. They all tensed and stared the man but they were soon more awestruck about his appearance because he had a fox tail and ears on his body, the same crimson color as his hair and luminous eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked placing his hand on top of his kunai pouch out of instinct. They had all risen to their feet, and adopted tense stances.

"You don't need to get feisty boy, my name is Kurama." Kurama said sitting down by the river slipping his bare feet in the cool, clear water.

"Why have you called us here?" Tsunade asked, glancing at Kurama out of the corner of her eye. Everyone else stared warily at Kurama.

"I called you guys here because I'm hoping by showing you guys what happens in the future. And what will happen if you continue on the paths you walk now, from who you'll affect to who you may become close to in the near future." Kurama said, his gaze flicking slowly over them.

They all looked at him confused. "I'm going to show you one boy's life as well as a couple of other things that will make sense over time. I'm hoping through all this you will see the changes you will need to make in order for all of us, even myself, to survive." Kurama informed them, his stare telling then he was dead serious. "As it is, the future is slowly heading toward a dark and unnecessary path that affects us all."

He raised his hand, and it glowed an electrically bright apple green color, tinted with flecks of red, as he swiped it across the water of the lake before them. The clear water rippled, and slowly began to turn dark and make shapes in the water.

Hesitantly they all walked forward leaned over the intimidating man, everyone leaned in closer to see...


	2. Chapter 1: Assassination

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Chapter 1: Assassination**

_When they looked over the man's shoulder into the water, they saw a baby boy with short, tufted blonde hair wrapped loosely in a white blanket as it sat in a figure's arms. They entered the clearing from the shadows of the forest, the little baby being carried in the arms of a shadowed, masked shinobi. _

_"Is that him?" Another man asked where he waited in the clearing. As the scene came into focus for everyone to see it was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. Sarutobi picked up the wailing boy into his arms gently, a concerned look on his face. _

_"Hush now Naruto, you're going to be fine." Sarutobi murmured quietly, rocking the baby to sleep. "What happened to Yondaime?" Sarutobi asked slowly, looking over at the ANBU who had carried the boy here. _

_"He has died sir," one ANBU replied, his voice tinged with grief. _

_"I see." Sarutobi replied sadly, and then he looked around the almost completely destroyed outskirts of Konoha. "Come we have to do and to get the last Uzumaki checked into the hospital." Sarutobi whispered, face masked but sorrow still showing in his eyes, walking away heading towards the hospital._

"That… can't be, it's impossible," Kushina choked out, her eyes wide as she leaned precariously closer to the water. "He can't be an Uzumaki unless…" She inhaled sharply, shocked as she looked up at Kurama.

The crimson haired man nodded his head slightly, "Yes he. He's your son Kushina Uzumaki."

There was a long moment of silence, and then the red-haired man released a heavy sigh, and the water settled to empty, crystal perfection.

"I need to gather two more people. I shall be back." Kurama informed them, before he stood up and started towards the entrance of the clearing in the woods before he disappeared from sight altogether.

"How does he do that?" Obito asked curiously, still not quite at ease with the whole situation. Tension quickly filled the air, and everyone shared uncertain looks as they simply waited. There was nothing else to do.

Kurama returned silently, striding into the clearing and toward the lake was followed by two uncertain and more slowly moving figures. Everyone immediately recognized them as Mikoto, Fugaku and their young son Itachi Uchiha, who was being cradled in Mikoto's arms gently.

"Come, you two this is vital you see this, and also I request you hand me Itachi." Kurama commanded softly, looking sadly at the small boy in Mikoto's arms. Mikoto hesitantly gave up Itachi as he was lifted into Kurama's arms. Once this was done Kurama returned to his original place and sat down, then once again swiped his arm across the stream, everyone looked into the gleaming lake water to see the Uchiha District.

_A little boy running inside that looked awfully like Mikoto running through the Uchiha district. His little face was contorted in a little frown, and his big eyes flashed with a worried light. Yet, the whole situation still had innocence to it, and the worry wasn't really anything more superficial worry._

_"I better hurry before I'm late and father yells at me again," the boy whispered to himself, as he ran around another corner when he started to slow down some, hesitating._

_"Where is everyone?" He thought out loud as he stopped to see his grandma on the floor. "Grandma are you, OK?" The boy asked, fear showing in his voice for the first time that night. Running to his grandma who he thought had fallen. The boy tried pushing her up when he noticed the kunai embedded in her back, that had been shielded from him before. "Grandma!" He shouted, then noticing his grandfather body in a similar manner, hidden just on the other side of a corner. He closed his eyes tightly and turned around to run all the way back home._

_He stumbled, eyes clouding over, and hands shaking as he took shaky breaths, running with reckless abandon. Then he stumbled upon a final building._

_"Mother, Father!" He roared as he stumbled into the house running all the way to the back room. He opened the door slowly, forever changing his life._

_That was how he saw his parents dead on the floor and his bother splattered in their blood sheathing his short tanto. _

_"Sasuke," His brother called his name._

_"Why? Why Itachi? Why?" Sasuke yelled, as tears escape down his face. "What's happening?!"_

Mikoto had shakily collapsed onto the floor, face incredulous, and eyes wide with horror. Fugaku had followed her to the floor, holding her, whispering soft comforting tones in his wife's ears as he closed his eyes to stop from showing the sorrow in his own eyes. As everyone one else was staring at the sleeping form of the young child that murdered his parents in that vision before them.

_"Foolish little brother did you honestly expected to out run me? I'll let you live, but one day when you have eyes like mine. Come after me then cling to your pathetic life and seek your vengeance." Itachi whispered, slowly blinking, and activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, the black in his eyes merging. It was only a few seconds, but after longs, pure screams were drawn from him Sasuke eventually fainted from emotional and psychical exhaustion._

_He fell to the ground with a small thud, and his expression was still frozen in terror._

"Our little Ita-chan turns into that monster," Mikoto wailed, quickly taking Itachi from Kurama's arms and pulled him tightly to her chest

"He is not truly a monster," Kurama whispered, "You'll find that out in a short while." Looking at Fugaku and Mikoto sternly, and then his attention back to the stream.

"Now we must continue on." Kurama added, even as the expressions of those around him became less sure and more shocked by the second. Again, the water rippled before him, taking on a new form.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the Chapter 1?


	3. Chapter 2: Test

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Chapter 2: Test**

**"Man, I don't get it," Naruto muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees and shaking his head. "Why does everyone call me a monster? I'm not a monster," Naruto murmured.**

"Who would call a kid a monster?" Fugaku muttered, growling just slightly, and causing everyone to look over at the usual stoic head clan leader surprised. The man was ignoring them, staring into the water with a blank face as if he'd never said anything.

**The blond rose to his feet, and continued down the road until he bumped into a slightly larger figure. Naruto fell to the ground, landing and grunting softly. **

**"Watch where you're going!" Naruto shouted, glaring up at the person indignantly. It took him a second to recognize the face looking down to him, but the sneering face and dark hair gave it away.**

** "You should watch who you're talking to moron." Sasuke drawled, glaring down at the blond with ice in his gaze.**

**"These two remind me of when Obito and Kakashi used to fight… except, " Minato thought to himself with a grim frown, "They're both a lot colder toward each other than Obito and Kakashi were…"**

**"You're the one who bumped into me teme!" Naruto yelled jumping up onto his feet glaring at Sasuke. **

**"Hn, whatever," Sasuke grunted, before walking towards a bridge that crossed a small creek just down the road.**

** Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before he scrambled to his feet and followed after him. **

**Sasuke noticed this after a moment and turned to ask why the blond was following him, giving him an icy glare at the same time. **

**"Because I want to ask you something," Naruto replied, seeming uncertain.**

**Sasuke sigh then proceeded to ask the blond what was his question. "I know you call me names… but…why don't… you call me a monster like the others?" Naruto asked, hesitating and grimacing slightly at the end.**

"Why anyone would call that poor boy a monster to begin with is beyond me!" Mikoto yelled, shocked. They still did not know of the fox sealed inside the young boy, so the situation was that much more appalling to them.

**Sasuke was surprised at this question but proceeded to answer it after studying him for a moment. Then his features twisted into a look of disgust. "You're just a worthless idiot." He started, his glare not losing its intensity, "You're nothing like a monster." Sasuke's gaze dulled, and turned faraway as if remembering something.**

"Oh Sasuke," Mikoto said choked out softly, holding Itachi tightly, as Fugaku let an arm circle around them both, though the Uchiha Clan Head's face was still blank and speculating.

**Naruto looked outraged for a moment after being called an idiot, but he fumbled when he heard last part.**

** "I see… thank you for not calling me a monster." Naruto said, his face slipping into an uncertain, hopeful look as he turned away.**

**"Naruto," Sasuke called, using his name for the first time. Naruto turned around immediately and looked back at him. **

**"Yeah?" Naruto asked, waiting for the Uchiha to continue.**

**"Don't assume everyone thinks of you in the same way." Sasuke grunted, and his face stayed blank.**

**Naruto looked at him, shocked but smiled none the less, "I guess you're right...teme." Naruto said finally. **

**Sasuke returned the blonde's smile with a superior half-smirk half-smile of his own. Naruto noticed this was the first time that he ever saw the raven haired boy smile, even if it was still closer to that smirk than a real one.**

Kurama stopped the memory right there to look at everyone who had drifted closer the longer they sat and watched. "You may notice in the next couple of scenes something has caused your sons to drift apart," Kurama told them finally, looking at Kushina and the Uchiha couple with an unforgiving gaze.

"Why? They seem like good friend so far," Obito tacked on, blinking at the scarlet haired man, and looking at his teammates, confused.

"It's probably because they're going to be entering the Academy," Kakashi supplied dryly, causing everyone to look at him because he haven't said a word since the beginning. His gaze was still on the water, his expression thoughtful though it was obvious he was still skeptical.

"Come on, it is time to begin the next scene," Kurama interrupted, letting a hand drift over the water again. Everyone turned their attention back to the pond, where the next scene seemed to be in a classroom at the Academy.

**"Everyone line up it time for the Final Exam," A man called, with his hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a Chunin uniform. **

**They saw a blond girl and a girl with vibrantly pink hair ogling Sasuke, a boy with a dog on his head was standing next to him and behind them a boy who looked like he just woken up from a nap and a boy munching steadily on some chips. Naruto was next, and following after him was a boy wearing a long jacket with a pair of glasses and a girl who looked like a Hyuga who staring at Naruto timidly.**

"The blonde girl kind of reminds me of Inoichi," Minato murmured quietly, eye focused on the scene. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**As the girl went up and performed the clone jutsu perfectly, the pink haired girl had the same results. **

**Next up was Sasuke who sighed as the girls started to squeal as he performed the jutsu flawlessly. **

**Next up was the dog boy, who stretching his jaws in a wide grin the stretched the mark on his cheeks.**

"Tsume Inuzuka." Rin realized out loud, remembering the older girl who looked a lot like this boy before them.

**The next boy went up sluggishly but nailed the jutsu quite perfectly.**

"Shikaku," They all muttered at once, some speaking fondly, others in irritation at the lazy behavior.

**The boy eating the chips went next.**

"Choza." Obito muttered tremulously, shivering and remembering the time when he had called the man fat and was chased all around the Leaf Village that day because of it.

**"Oh man Naruto's next." That blond girl said, scoffing slightly. **

**"We always have to pay for his mistakes," the pink haired girl grumbled, as the both glared at Naruto. **

**"Shut up." Naruto mumbled as he made his way over to the front. **

**"G-good luck N-n-naruto." The timid Hyuga managed to choke out after a moment of stuttering. **

**Naruto looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said, oblivious as he caused the girl to flush red.**

**"I smell young love in the air." Kushina said as she looked over at Hinata, looking over the girl and nodding in approval.**

**Naruto stood in front of the class room and began preforming the jutsu. When he was done, everyone all looked down at the ground and began to laugh at the pathetic clone that looked like it had a deadly illness and was melting. **

**The Teacher looked at Naruto irritated. "Na-Ru-To, you fail," The teacher grunted, causing Naruto to look up at him in despair.**

"Oh, Naruto just stay strong then you will be able to control some of your chakra." Kushina murmured watching worriedly as her son slumped over. Her eyes glistened with grief.

**Naruto walked back into line and fought back the tears threatened to fall, all around him, students chatted loudly as they congratulated one another on becoming Genin. No one even looked at Naruto, except the Hyuga heiress, who was standing uncertainly by her desk.**

**The scene change to when they were outside and everyone was wearing their new headbands except Naruto, who sat on the swing looking at the other sadly. **

**"Why does Iruka-sensei push me so hard?" Naruto asked himself quietly, "That's because he wishes for you to be strong Naruto."**

**A voice said, making the boy turn around to look. It was a man with pale white hair and mysterious glow around him, and he was also wearing a Chunin's uniform. "Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said, blinking.**

**"I think I can tell you a way you can pass the exam Naruto." Mizuki said. **

**"Really?!" Naruto replied, half shouting, but trying to stay quiet. Mizuki nodded his head and looked around, before he leaned down to whispered something into his ear.**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tsunade sighed, causing everyone to look over at her.

**The scene once again changed to where they all saw Sarutobi seated and drinking some tea.**

**"Hokage-sama, there is a problem." An ANBU said quietly as he appeared at the old man's side.**

**"What happened?" Sarutobi asked, glancing at the ANBU.**

** "Naruto has seemed to have stolen the Forbidden Scroll." The ANBU told him, and Sarutobi looked up at him in surprise.**

**"Tell all the Jonin to spread out and search for him." Sarutobi said urgently, shaking his head and rubbing at his forehead. **

**"Right away Hokage-sama," The ANBU replied turning away. **

**"And tell everyone to bring me Naruto back unharmed," Sarutobi said, his voice cold, and with threat the ANBU disappeared. Sarutobi looked over at picture hanging in the shadows of whose face they couldn't see.**

**"What should I do with your son, Yondaime?" Sarutobi asked, smiling sadly to himself. "The boy's a walking trouble magnet…"**

**The scene faded into black and then opened onto a new scene, darker and in a secluded forest. **

**The first thing they saw was Naruto looking through the Forbidden Scroll. **

**"Naruto," A voice growled behind him, and the boy turned, blinking. "What were you thinking when stole the forbidden scroll?" Iruka said, coming from behind his student, and startling Naruto slightly he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

Everyone looked at in surprised at the appearance of the Chunin Academy teacher. "How did he manage to find the kid so quickly?" Jiraiya asked everyone shrugged their shoulders.

**"It looks like you caught me, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said tiredly, and that was when Iruka looked at the child's worn out and chakra drained face. **

**"Naruto what are you doing out here anyway?" Iruka asked. **

**Naruto looked up at his sensei. "Mizuki-sensei said if I master at least one jutsu in the book I could pass the exam," Naruto replied eagerly.**

**"Mizuki," Iruka said coldly, looking at Naruto shocked. **

**Naruto nodded his head in confusion.**

**"Yes, he indeed said my name, Iruka," Mizuki chuckled emerging from the shadows of the trees. **

**"Mizuki, what were you thinking?" Iruka shouted, incredulous. **

**"It simple really you just got to think about it." Mizuki said, as he jumped down from the tree and started walking over to them.**

**"Naruto, do you wish to know why everyone hates you?" Mizuki asked, his gaze poisonous and his smirk cold.**

"We all would like to know." Jiraiya shouted at the water, though the man wouldn't reply back to him. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but were all to intent on watching to really shout an opinion like the Sannin did.

**"Why?" Naruto asked, scooting back a little and his face hesitant.**

**"Mizuki, you must not tell him it forbidden!" Iruka yelled, his face full of panic, "The Hokage has forbid it!"**

** "It is because on the day you were born the Nine-Tailed Fox was released and went on a rampage, destroying the village and that very same monster now lives inside you," Mizuki spat out.**

** Naruto looked devastated, scrambling to his feet and shaking his head, wavering for a moment before he took the scroll and sprinted into the forest.**

"No!" Kushina yelled in surprise, gasping slightly as she spun to stare at the red haired man looking up at her stoically. "Does this mean..."

"That you died and released the Nine-Tails? Then yes you did die and Naruto was next in line, the only one able to contain it." Kurama finished.

The group around him blinked in shock, mouths wide as they blinked slightly.

**"Naruto wait!" Iruka called, trying to run after his student when a giant kunai flew toward him, hitting him in the leg, and causing him to fall on the ground. **

**"I have to get rid of you now, Iruka." Mizuki said, pulling another kunai from the holster on his leg and swinging it down at Iruka in a vicious arch. That is when an orange blur came knocked Mizuki away from Iruka, causing both men to blink in shock.**

"That's it! Come on, Naruto show him whose boss!" Obito yelled, throwing a fist out as he cheered for the blond.

**"You're not going to lay a finger on my sensei," Naruto said, giving the white-haired man a deadly glare.**

** "You and what army?" Mizuki asked, snorting and sneering at the boy, as he spun another kunai around a finger.**

** "I'm glad you asked," Naruto grinned, throwing his hands together in a simple seal. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted, and smoke began to pour into the forest around them. "All of us," Naruto said, gesturing to the many, many, clones that now surrounded them. **

**They all began to run up at Mizuki and began to beat him up, and the sound of the man screaming echoed through the forest. **

**Once this was done the sun began to rise, slowly illuminating the forest.**

** "Naruto, come over here," Iruka called. **

**Naruto walked over to him and Iruka pulled of his head band and tied it around the boy's forehead.**

**"Congratulations Naruto, you passed." Iruka said, closing his eyes as he gave the boy a giant, genuine smile.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the chapter 2?

**Thanks all those who reviewed Please keep reviewing**


	4. Chapter 3: New Sensei

**A/N:**Hope you guys enjoy this story

* * *

**A Mirror into the Future  
**

**Chapter 3: New Sensei  
**

**"Hello, everyone." Naruto said, shocking everyone as he stepped foot into the room. "Naruto, I thought you were to stupid to pass." Sakura said, **

"I have a feeling this girl is going to annoy me." Kushina murmured to herself but Rin and Tsunade heard her.

"I agree with Lady Kushina." Rin commented, as she looked over at Lady Tsunade who was analyzing the young pinkette. "She seems to have some good chakra control from the looks of it." Tsunade said. "Yeah that girl does." Mikoto said.

**smirking as Naruto nearly fell over. "Your so cruel Sakura-chan."Naruto murmured as he stood up and tried to regain some of his hurt pride.**

"Yeah Naruto don't let the female power get you down." Obito yelled with pride, The girls glared at him while the guy smirked slightly.**  
**

** Naruto went to go sit over by Sakura who was siting on the side of Sasuke in the front of him. **

**"Oh, my gosh Sasuke is so cool." Naruto heard some girl gossiped to her friends.**

"Fangirls."Kakashi thought remembering at the fangirls that harassed him while he was at school. He felt pity for Sasuke for having to endure it as well.

**Naruto eyes tighten and walked over to Sasuke and stood in front of analyzing him. _'What is so special about this guy anyway.'_ Naruto thought. As he didn't see nor hear the guy that walked behind him bumping him forward. **

**Naruto and Sasuke lips crashed together. **

"Oh my gosh your son took my son first kiss." Kushina screamed loudly. "No, your son deflowered mine as you could have seen." Fugaku growled at Kushina. "Don't fight now." Minato told the to of them sternly.

Jiriya started to laugh all of a sudden. "What are you laughing about Jiriya?" Minato asked, looking over at his sensei.

"You, just acted like they were your children and you were there mother." Jiriya told him before he continued to laugh at Minato who blushed slightly. "Ah, it ok Minato you would make an excellent parent."Kurama told him.

"Does this mean I have a child in the future?" Minato asked excitedly. "I am not in liberty to say as of now." Kurama replied, avoiding Minato's gaze.

**There eyes went wide with surprise as the broke away from each other.  
**

**"NARUTO." All of Sasuke fangirls screamed running after Naruto in a fit of rage.**

"Run Naruto Ru." Obito and Kakashi screamed at the same time hoping that naruto got away safely as everyone was staring at them weirdly.

** Naruto gulped as he ran towards the when Iruka-sensei walked into the room. "Everyone settle down." Iruka said, walking towards his desk ash he pushed Naruto to go find his seat. Once Naruto sat down, Iruka pulled out a scroll.**

**"Listen up you will be grouped into your three man teams and you will meet your new sensei later to day." Iruka said, as he began reading the names of the teams.  
**

"Hey Kakashi, isn't this Iruka kid a year younger than us now?" Obito asked Kakashi,looking over at him. "Yeah, he is now that you mention it." Kakashi said, nodding his head.

**"Team 10, Yamaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka said reading the first team. "Aw man why am I stuck with you guys."Ino groaned, laying her head on the desk.**

"Never mind that pink haired girl Inoichi daughter seems much worse." Rin told them bluntly.

**_"Your one to talk Princess."_ Shikamaru grimaced, as he looked down at the blonde girl.  
**

"That Shika's son alright." Tsunade said smiling.

**"Team 8, Aburame Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka said, looking over at the other new team. "Yeah, Were going to be the coolest team ever right Hinata." Kiba said excitedly. Hinata smiled slightly and nodded her head as Shino moved over to sit next to them.  
**

**"Team 6, Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka managed to get out before a whole bunch of girls started yelling. "Why does Sasuke have to be with BluidBoard Brow." Ino whined.**

"These girls are so annoying , I glad I never acted like that right guys." Rin said looking at her teammates that avoid his gaze. "Yeah." Obito and Kakashi lied still not meeting Rin's eyes.

** "What did you say Inopig." Sakura said, standing up slamming her hands on the table. "Be quiet so I can get the last team member then you guys can argue all you want." Iruka yelled, as everyone went silent.**

**"Good now the last team member on that team is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said. "Even the loser is on Sasuke-sama team." One snobby girl shouted. **

"Oh, she didn't just insult him." Kushina said standing up glaring at the snobby girl.**  
**

**"Enough everyone come and pick up your scrolls, to find where your going to meet your teacher at." Iruka told them, as he let out a heavy sigh as the teams started coming up to get there scrolls one by one.  
**

**Change scene  
**

**"Where is we have been waiting here for a hours." Naruto groaned as he slammed his head on the couch.**

"I wonder who could be there teacher?" Kakashi asked, looking at the others who simply shrugged there shoulders. "Yeah If they been there for the longest time now." Obito said.

** "For once I agree with you Naruto this guy is taking way to long." Sakura commented. That when the door opened **

"Finally he gets here!" Kushina yelled throwing her hand in the air.

**and the eraser that Naruto set as a trap earlier fell and hit their new sensei on the head.**

"Who would fall for that? They sure must be losing there edge"Rin commented. Kurama smirked but didn't say a word.

** Naruto and Sakura broke out into a fit of laughter even Sasuke smirked a little.  
**

**"Ahh, the old Eraser trick." Their new teacher said fully coming into view. He had snow white hair and his head band covered one of his eyes.**

"Oh my gosh it you Kakashi!" Minato yelled looking for his pupil to his all grown up pupil. "I look so cool." Kakashi murmured to himself, smirking how cool he grew up. "Man you look old." Obito said, as Kakashi glared at him.

** "Lets begin shall we, you shall state your name and something about yourself, I'll start My names is Kakashi Hatake, And I like Icha Icha Paradise." **

"Oh no my Kakashi became a pervert."Minato murmured to himself. "Ah my young reader you will soon to learn everything to leading to a woman heart." Jiriya said proudly, as Kakashi turned away from everyone trying to hid the blush that crept up onto his face.**  
**

**Kakashi told, his students. "Your up next." Kakashi commented looking over at Sakura.  
**

**"My name is Sakura Haruno, and... I hate Naruto." Sakura finished, causing Naruto to fall out of his chair. "Blondie your up." Kakashi told him, as he looked down at Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the next Hokage, Believe IT."Naruto yelled,**

"Not another person claiming they will become Hokage."Fugaku groaned as he looked from Minato and Kushina. Mikoto just patted her husband shoulder softly.**  
**

** pointing at Kakashi who simply nodded his head then turned to look over at Sasuke.  
**

**"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my dream no my will is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke told them,**

"Oh,Sasuke." Mikoto said, as she looked down at Itachi that laid sleeping in her arms.

** as he had his folded together as he leaned in towards the group.  
**

**"We will me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6 o'clock a.m. and don't eat anything."Kakashi told them and with a huge puff of smoke he was gone. "Hey Sakura-Chan, do you want to walk home together." Naruto asked. "Not on your life, but Sasuke do you-." Sauka replied before turning around to face Sasuke who had already left.  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the Chapter 3? Did you guys enjoy The story so far. Please review. I'm sorry for the long wait but please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Training

**A Mirror into the Future  
**

**Chapter 4:Training  
**

**"Where is he is late." Naruto groaned as he leaned against a tree.  
**

"You were late."Rin and Obito said shocked as they looked over at there usually on time teammate. "I must have good reason to be late." Kakashi said.

**"For once I agree with you Naruto it been three hours." Sakura commented. Sasuke simply sat next to a different tree with his eyes closed. That when they saw there Sensei slowly making his way over to them. "Your late." Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison pointing at Kakashi.**

**"Sorry as I was coming here I saw an old lady that need my help..." Kakashi rambled on about his lie.**

**"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto screamed furious.**

Everyone started to laugh as Sakura and Naruto began to yell at Kakashi for being three hours late. While Kakashi's face flamed red in embarrassment.

**"Lets begin your training." Kakashi said. As the genin a turned to look at him serious. "It is a very simple you must take these two bells away from me by lunch time or you all will be sent back to the academy, but I only have two bells so only two of you guys will be able to stay even if you manage to take the bells from me." Kakashi conclude as he pulled out a book and began to read.**

"Isn't the same method you used for us to work as a team Minato-sensei." Rin asked. "Yeah it is." Minato said as he looked over at Kakashi and smiled.

**"Lets handle this one on one." Naruto said cockily as he ran up at Kakashi trying to punch him. Kakashi grabbed his punch and began trying to throw his own punch which hit a substitution as he hide on top of a tree. Naruto looked down at his sensei preparing his next attack. **

**"You know you need to be more stealthy." Kakashi said as he was behind Naruto scaring causing him to fall out of the tree. Naruto quickly did a back flip causing him to land on his feet.  
**

**"Where did he go?" Naruto asked as he looked around for his sensei. "Leaf village, Secret jutsu Thousand years of death." Kakashi said poking Naruto in his butt hole Causing him to scream loudly and jump far away from his sensei.**

Everyone started bursting out laughing. Rin and Obito fell to the floor clutching their sides. "Oh Come on its not that funny." Kakashi said as he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

"You know you just molested a twelve year old." Jiraya told Kakashi as he wiped away his tears from laughing so hard. "I can't believe I teaching a mini pedo." Minato jocked. As everyone started back to laugh.

"Stop Laughing!" Kakashi yelled.

**Sakura sighed as she watched the scene unfold as she watched Naruto fly off some where when she returned her gaze over to Kakashi she found that he was missing. "Where did he go." Sakura commented getting up and out of her hiding space to go hunt for her sensei. She started to walk off in a random direction when her sensei appeared right in front of her and pulling her into a Genjutsu.  
**

**When Sakura opened her eyes she saw Sasuke standing right infront of her. "Sasu-."  
**

**That when Kunai, shurkin started to fly at Sasuke hitting. Sasuke looked over at her as he was injured and bleeding profusely. Sakura let out a scream in terror before falling down to the ground like a doll.**

Everyone simple stared at this young girl as if she was just plain stupid for falling for that trick. "Man, this girl is giving us female ninja's bad names even if she is a beginner." Rin said.

**Sasuke watched Sakura fall down to the ground and he let out a sigh, before he jumped out to revilve himself. "Oh, you saved me the trouble of having to look for you." Kakashi said as he turned to next page in his book. "Lets get this over with."Sasuke said as Sasuke took a fighting stance. **

**"Fire style Fire ball jutsu." Sasuke said launching a large fire ball at Kakashi.  
**

"He executed that jutsu perfectly." Obito said in awe. As Fugaku looked at his youngest son with pride. While Mikoto looked at her son worriedly.

**Kakashi jumped out of the way before he tried to hit Sasuke which he turned into a substitution. "Fire style Multi-Fire ball jutsu" Sasuke said from above him as he launched an attack Kakashi which caught him off gaurd making him get hit and fall to the floor. Sasuke smirked as he saw Kakashi fallen to the floor. He made his way over to Kakashi and tried to grab a bell when his hand was grabbed and he was thrown into a hole.**

Fugaku looked at his soon and smiled. But Kakashi still held his smirk on his face.

**Sasuke coughed as the dusk cleared and he saw his body was under the ground. "Stay there until I come back." Kakashi said as he told as he walked away from Sasuke.  
**

Fugaku looked at Kakashi surprised a and Kakashi just continued to smirk at his future self.

**Sakura woke up and started to look around. "Oh no I have to Find Sasuke." Sakura said as she got up and started to run in a random direction until she heard Sasuke calling her name. "Sasuke." Sakura said turning around excitedly as she looked down just to see Sasuke head sticking out of the ground. **

**She screamed in horror before fainting again."Completely useless." Sasuke murmured as he watched her faint.**

"I agree." Rin said as she shook her head at the girl.

**Naruto was wondering by the three poles where he saw four lunches. "I bet if I eat one I will gain my energy to get a bell." Naruto told himself as he grabbed a lunch boxes and was about to eat it when he looked up to see Kakashi. He let out a scream. Kakashi tied him to a pole before going to get Sasuke and Sakura.**

**"I might not send you guys back to the academy after all." Kakashi told them. "Really All I did was run and faint you give points for that." Sakura asked. "Alright." Naruto yelled from where he was being tied up at. "I think I going to drop all three of you guys from the program immediately." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.  
**

"Kakashi that was so cruel." Kushina told him. "Hey don't go blaming me for them being stupid." Kakashi yelled ay her. "Stop yelling, were trying to watch." Tsunade growled at them.

**There all faces turned devastated. "You can't do that you can't just change your mind about sending us back to the academy, why would you do that." Naruto yelled in protest. " Because you don't think like ninjas you think like little kids, like brats." Kakashi stated. Sasuke got mad an ran at Kakashi, which he flipped him over and slammed him into thr ground pinning him down to the ground. **

The previous team Minato sighed as they remember the exact same thing that was told to them.

**"You think it is all about." Kakashi continued while Sasuke continue to struggle. "Let go of Sasuke you can't hold him down like some type of bug." Sakura yelled. **

"That girl is getting so annoying." Rin said

**"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, You think it is a game huh?" Kakashi asked as they all looked dumbfounded. "Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you ever consider that for one moment?" Kakashi asked them.  
**

**"I don't know what you mean?" Sakura asked.  
**

**"I mean, you never realized what this excise was about, not even Close." Kakashi stated  
**

"You gotten way to serious with your job, Kakashi." Obito told him.

**"What it about." Naruto asked confusedly.**

**"Yes that determines if you pass or fail." Kakashi commented.  
**

**"But thats what I wanted to ask from the beginning." Sakura said lowly.  
**

"Wow were we really like that Minato-sensei?" Obito asked. Minato nodded his head and all his student seemed to get a little depressed.

**"Use your head three people on the squad, why do you think we would do that." Kakashi asked.  
**

**"Arghh, How are we supposed to know why you pick three people we didn't make up the rules." Naruto yelled in frustration.  
**

**"It is so basic, TEAMWORK!" Kakashi told them.  
**

**They all looked at him shocked.  
**

**"To work together, is that what you mean." Sakura restated.  
**

"Didn't he just said that." Rin sighed.

**"That what I mean, it too late now, If all three of you were to come at me you might have been able to take them, well anyways it over." Kakashi finalized.  
**

**"Wait a minute." Sakura thought, "You set it up with three people but only two bells If we worked together only two of us would have gotten the bells and keep them and would lead to group conflict and squad would break up." Sakura explained.  
**

**"Exactly, I purposely pinned you against one another." Kakashi told them.  
**

**They all looked at him confusedly.  
**

**"I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves and a genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you it never even crossed your mind, Sakura you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was in front of you and needed help and you didn't even bother to help him."  
**

"I glad I was so obsessive." Rin said as Obito and Kakashi just chuckled uneasily.

**"Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything."**

"So harsh." Obito said.

**"And you Sasuke, you thought the other were so far beneath you that they were worthless, arrogance Ninjas are in squads but of course you need individuals skills but teamwork is the most eventual element, every shinobi understands this, wen individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death" Kakashi concluded as he pulled out a kunai out of his pouch**

**"For example Sakura, Kill Naruto now or Sasuke will dies."  
**

"Kakashi." everyone yelled as they glared at the white haired teen. "What are you blaming me, I have not done it yet." Kakashi yelled back at them.

** Sakura looked at him shocked. Naruto started looking back and forth between Sakura and Kakashi. "That is what happens on a mission." Kakashi said as he put away his kunai away from Sasuke's neck. Sasuke looked relieve when he moved the kunai. **

**"That was really scary." Sakura said, as Naruto let out a sigh in relief. "The enemy takes a hostage and you got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." Kakashi said spinning his kunai around on his finger before putting it away for good. "On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi said getting off of Sasuke and started to walk away.  
**

**"Did you look at this stone and see the names engraved on it, thier all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village." Kakashi said.  
**

"There was never any rock in that training ground." Jiriya said.

**"That it, That it, now I know I decided going to have my name engraved on that stone I'm not going to live and Die for nothing like a dog, I'm going to be a hero." Naruto said  
**

**"They are a special kind of hero," Kakashi said.  
**

**"Huh, what kind of hero's are they, come on tell us. Well, well." Naruto asked.  
**

**"There all KIA." Kakashi stated.  
**

**"That sounds real cool." Naruto said.  
**

Everyone looked at Kushina in wonder who ever this kid father was had better been smart they all hoped.

**"It means Killed In action that means they all died." Sakura told him. Naruto eyes widen with shocked and he looked away ashamed.  
**

**"This is a memorial stone, my closest friends, comrades and even my sensei are engraved here." Kakashi told them, as they all looked at him sadly but didn't say a word.  
**

"Wait so we died." Rin said shocked. Obito looked down at the ground shocked. Minato turned over to Kakashi who didn't say a word.

**"Alright, I'm going to give you all one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you, you will have three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now to gain some strength but Naruto does not get any it was your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself, and if anyone tries to fed him that person will immediately fail." Kakashi told them  
**

**Naruto groaned in protest. "I make the rules, you follow them got it." Kakashi said.  
**

**Sasuke and Sakura began eating quietly when Naruto stomach rumbled loudly and Sasuke as holded his lunch out to Naruto. "No Sasuke If you do that you will fail." Sakura told him.**

** "Kakashi gone, and we need to get those bells as a team, If Naruto hungry he will be weak and ineffective that hurts the team and that jeopardizes the mission." Sasuke said.  
**

Mikoto was proud that her son was willing to be sent back to help out a friend.

**Sakura sighed as she went over to Naruto and gave him some of her lunch. "You broke the rules and I hope you are ready for the punishment." Kakashi said as he started his jutsu which made thunder clouds and lighting began to strike. "Any last words?" Kakashi asked.  
**

**"Were all in this together." Sasuke stated. "We gave him our lunch because were a team." Sakura said. "Yeah, yeah, that's right so Believe it." Naruto said loudly.  
**

**"The three of you are one so that is you excuse." Kakashi asked. As the all took there fighting stance excepted Naruto he still tied to the pole. "You passed." Kakashi said out of the blue.  
**

"Your still way to serious about ever thing Kakashi." Obito commented

**Causing the three of them to look at Kakashi confused.  
**

**"You passed." Kakashi restated.  
**

**"How did we passed." Sakura asked.  
**

**"You were the first squad to ever exceeded because the others followed everything I told them to do and fell into every trap and they couldn't think for themselves, a ninja must see through deception, in the Ninja world those who break the rules are scum but those who abandoned thier friends are worse than scum." Kakashi told them.  
**

"Your going to be a great Sensei Kakashi." Minato said proud of his student. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask as he nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the Chapter 4? Did you guys enjoy The story so far. Please review. I'm sorry for the long wait but please review.


	6. Chapter 5: First Official Mission

**Mirror into the Future**  
**Chapter 5: First official mission**

"What are you showing us next Kurama?" Kushina asked. "I'll be showing you there very first official mission." Kurama informed them. "What is it ranked?" Obito questioned. "Rank C." Kurama said.

"Would not that be to hard for a genin team?" Minato asked. Kurama shook his head. "The third believed this mission would not be so hard for them to protect them man to the village near the border of the Water and fire country." Kurama commented.

" So wait your basically telling us this mission is not how it seems." Kakashi concluded. "Exactly." Kurama. "Our son are getting into a lot of trouble." Mikoto said as she rocked little Itachi in her arms. Kushina couldn't agree with her more than she ever could.

"Don't worry everything will be fine in the end hopefully." Fugaku reassured his wife. "Yeah, it not like Kakashi is going to let them die." Jiraya says laughing trying to ease the tension in the air. Tsunade hit him aside the head for that comment.

**They all turned around to the lake to see them walking across a bridge.**

**The appeared to reach a clearing when the two assassin came out from a puddle lunging at Kakashi wrapping him up in chains and started to pull back on the chains causing him to grunt slightly they tugged even harder to rip him apart.**

"Kakashi, you should have been took those guys out." Obito said as the others nodded there heads agreeing with them

**Sakura gasped in distress. While Naruto yelled at there sensei. Then the two assassin came behind Naruto ready to strike him down. Naruto froze in fear while Sasuke jumped into action.**

Obito shuddered he remembered his first real mission an he froze up at the start of the battle. Obito adjusted his goggles over his eyes.

**Sasuke pulled out one Kunai and one shuriken and through it at the chain that tied the two assassin together nailing them to a tree. "I can't get free." One of the two assassin said as Sasuke landed on there arms kicking them apart.**

"Hmm" Fugaku said as he watched his youngest son fight. Mikoto looked at him worriedly hoping her little boy is alright.

**Causing the chain to snap. The assassin broke up into two one ran at Naruto while the other ran towards Sakura and the man they were supposed to be guarding. The man closed in on the man and Sakura jumped in front of him protecting him with a kunai at hand bracing herself to fight as he closed in on her.**

**But Sasuke quickly moved in to protect them both.**

'He just like Kakashi,"Rin thought as she remembered all the times she stood to protect someone he would always jump in front to protect her from any type of damage.

**But as soon as he was mere centimeters away from Sasuke, Kakashi appeared and held the man in a chocker hold while the other lay lip in his other arm.**

**They were all surprised to see him. "Hi." Kakashi greeted. 'Kakashi-sensei is alive.' Sakura said happily.**

"Of course he other wise he would have never been a Jounin." Rin said glaring at Sakura. "Come on now Rin, It was there first time in battle cut them so slack." Kushina said to the young girl.

**'Hmph Show off.' Sasuke thought.**

Everyone started to burst out into laughter beside Kakashi as he ears flamed red in embarrassment.

**As Naruto looked at Kakashi shocked he looked over to see longs where he thought Kakashi sensei had been torn to shreds.**

**Kakashi then noticed that Naruto had a cut on his hand. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt I just didn't know you would freeze up like that." Kakashi said, before he started to walk away heading towards the other. "Very good, Sasuke very smooth, you to Sakura." Kakashi commented.**

"He already picked a favorite." Jiriya said as he looked at Sasuke with a small frown.

**The it dawned on Naruto that he Was completely useless in this fight. They started to walk away. "Hey" Sasuke said gaining Naruto attention. "Yeah." Naruto replied. "Your not hurt are you, scary cat?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto cockily.**

The Uchiha coupled sighed knowing how Cock there son was didn't compare to Fugake own ego any day.

**Naruto glared heatedly at Sasuke. "Sasuk-" "Naruto, stay still these ninja had posion in there claws we need to take it out of you quickly." Kakashi says. Naruto gasped as he lifted his arm up to his face.**

**"The poison is lethally so don't try to movie around so much so it doesn't get into your blood stream, by the way we need to talk." Kakashi said turning to face the man they were guarding.**

**They Man gulped sand looked slightly nervous. When they had the men tied tightly to the tree they began to talk.**  
**"These are Ninja form the Hidden Mist Village, the specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter the sacrifice." Kakashi informed them.**

"Wait wait you said this was a C class mission, not a B rank or higher the could all die!" Minato yelled at Kurama. "I'm not the one that assigned the mission they didn't even know until this very point." Kurama explained.

**"How did you know about our ambush." One assassin asked. " A puddle on a clear day and it has not rained in weeks." Kakashi told them bluntly.**

"Yeah that is pretty obvious, that the worst ambush ever." Obito said as he put his hands on the back of his head and titled backwards some.

**"Then in that case why did you leave it to the Genin to fight." Tazuma asked Kakashi.**

**"I could have token them out quickly then I would have learned nothing, I had to know who there target was and what they were after." Kakashi told him looking suspiciously over at Mr. Tazuma.**

**"What are you getting at." Tazuma question.**

"You're a lie ass person that could have lost children there lives!" Mikoto seethed glaring at the man.

**"I wanted to know if they were after us ninja of the leaf or if they were after you the Master bridge builder, in your request you asked for standard guards from robbers and business men, you didn't say there was ninja after you, Hunting you down, if we knew this it would have been a B rank mission or higher but our task was simply escort you to the destination and protect while you were finished building your bridge, if we knew that we would be attacked by Ninja we would have staffed differently and cost you of a B mission apparently you have your reason but lying to use was not acceptable and now we are at the scope of this mission." Kakashi ranted.**

"That probably the longest time I ever heard Kakashi talk." Tsunade commented. As everyone began to laugh once again. "Oh be quiet I can talk a lot if I want to." Kakashi pouted.

**"Were just genin, this is to advanced for our level of training we should go back and we really need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible, back our village we could take him to the doctor." Sakura told him.**

"She is right." Rin said as she looked at Naruto sadly.

**"Hmm, Naruto's hand could become a problem, I guess we should go back to the Village." Kakashi grunted. Naruto gritted his teeth. Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the arm.**

"What is he doing!" Kushina yelled. "He getting rid of the fear by causing pain to allure himself away from fear." Obito said. Minato looked at his student in wonder how did he know this in all there mission he never once saw or even heard of this.

**"Why am I so different, why am I uggh." Naruo asked. "Naruto! Stop that what are you doing" Sakura yelled at him. "I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself till it hurt, training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I'll never run away and I'll not lose to Sasuke, I make this pledge on this wound, A ninja never goes back o his word and neither will I. Don't you worry about me I'll be fine and lets go." Naruto said.**

Kushina smiled sadly at her son wishing she could have been there for him.

**" Naruto that was really cool how you took the poison out in all but if you loose any more blood your going to die." Kakashi said then began to freak out.**

Everyone laughed as the watch Naruto run around holding his hand out like he was a puppy with a broken paw.

**"It might be a good idea to stop the bleeding now." Kakashi said. Then Naruto began to run around frantically.**

**"I'm to young no to old to die." Naruto cried. "Show me your hand." Kakashi said. "Naruto you have a self abusing problem and it call Masochism." Sakura told him.**

Tsunade smirked at this young girl even though she was annoying she did have a good head on her shoulders.

**Kakashi examined the wounded to see that the wound was already completely healed. "You have a really scary look on your face, am I ok." Naruto asked. "Uh yeah you should be." Kakashi says. 'This healing power is it from the nine tail fox?' Kakashi thought as he continued to bandaged Naruto's hand.**

**The scene suddenly changed to a dingy misty forest and a group of Mist ninja were there and two mean in business Suit. "What do you mean you failed, your supposed to be a top notch assassin." The short man with a black suit said with Blond puffy hair wearing a pair of sun glasses said.**

"Who is he?" Minato's team asked in unison. Fugaku Stared at the picture for a long time as he was trying to remember who that guy was.

**"Oh be quiet, if you want to find out." A man said as he appeared to have bandages around his mouth as he swung his sword to point it a the man. It showed a man with bandages around his mouth Cow print legging and arm bands and had blue jeans and black belt that went around his torso.**

**"Don't worry this time, I will go personally and this time this sword will be the last thing he will ever see." The unknown man said. "They have a very advance ninja guarding him it won't be so easy." The man said.**

**"Who do you think your dealing with I'm Zabuza Momachi, the demon of the hidden Mist." The man introduced himself.**

"That is not good." Fugaku said. "What wrong, Fugaku?" Minato asked. "That man is one of the Seven Swordsman." Fugaku explained. "Who are they?" Rin asked. "There are ruthless Mist ninja that carry a weapon like a sword and are very strong and formidable." Tsunade shared. "Then are they going to be alright." Obito questioned as he looked over at Kurama. "Only the time will tell." Kurama said.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the Chapter 5? Did you guys enjoy The story so far. Please review. I'm sorry for the long wait but please review. Yes I cut the cat scene out sorry.

**Reviewers**

**Saturnblue: Yes it shall. XD  
**

**Hinataholo165, KpopMonStar, Doritoboy, PiccolaNaruto18, Guest1, awesomenaruto, Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki, Guest2, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, MegaDarkly, Shadow, Shadow Realm Triforce, Idsandctr, and jgreek thank you for reviewing.  
**


	7. Omake 1: Catch that Cat!

**Mirror to the Future**  
**Omake 1: Catch that cat**

"So what is the next part going to be about Kurama?" Jiriya asked the fox man. "You shall see." Kurama said mysteriously.

**"Sasuke, I'm in point B." Sasuke commented.**

**"Sakura, I'm in point C." Sakura said next.**

**"Naruto, in point A, Believe it." Naruto said happil**y.

"Believe it?" Minato said to himself wondering why Naruto kept saying this all the time. "It his catchphrase." Kurama answered, Minato looked over at him shocked while Kurama just pointed to his ears.

**"Go slow Naruto, move out Squad Seven." Kakashi said.**

**"The target has moved, go after it." Kakashi said urgently. As the black figure jumped and started running into the bushes.**

"What is it?" Mikoto wondered as she and her husband looked at there son who was hiding behind a tree.

**Naruto and his team cautiously stalked over to hide behind the tears. "Over there." Naruto whispered.**

**"What your distance from the target." Kakashi asked.**

**"Five meters." Naruto responded, "I'm ready just give me the signal."**

**"I'm ready too." Sasuke added.**

**"So am I" Sakura finished.**

**"Ok…..Now!" Kakashi yelled as his team quickly responded to his command jumping for there target.**

"Kakashi you've gotten over dramatic as time went by." Obito said as he looked at his teammate.

**"I got him. I got him." Naruto said as he held the cat by his stomach.**

"All that over a stupid cat." Kushina asked as Kurama merely nodded his head as the other began to laugh."

T**he cat started to fight back scratching Naruto all over his face.**

**"Did you confirm that the cat had a red ribbon on his neck?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Ahh Ahh.!" Naruto screamed as the cat continued it assault on his face. While Sajkura just smiled as she watched her teammate get attacked by the cat.**

"I hate cats." Minato said as he glared at the cat Naruto was holding.

**"We got a positive ID." Sasuke responded.**

**"Lost pet Tora captured, Mission accomplish." Kakashi concluded.**

**"Can we get a better mission than this!" Naruto yelled in outrage as Kakashi nearly fell over because of the sudden outburst.**

"Not even we had such lame missions." Rin added. "That because were at war Rin." Tsunade added.

**"I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled as he successfully caused Kakashi to fall over.**

Fugaku looked from Naruto then back at Minato wondering if he could possible be this kid's father.

**Once they were back at the Leaf village."Oh, I'm so happy my Tora is safe and sound." A fat lady said as she rubbed her face next to the cat as the cat was crying in distress.**

**"Hahaha stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed." Naruto laughed.**

**"No wonder that cat ran away." Sakura add as she looked at that cat pitifully.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the Omake?

**Reviewers Comments**

**andysanime:** Here your next update, Thanks

**Shadowkiller8246:** The next part is long so it wont be ready so but most likely after new years it will be ready.

**Ellerocks92:** I wrote the next part is super long so be patient

**icecatfire:** I would never stop something I started

**susan2516:** You think its the best. T-T *tears of joy* Thank you... Your too kind... T-T

**Guest:** Here your next update, The next part is super long so I decided to add this to please you guys until it ready

**E:** Here your next update

**piccolaNaruto18:** Here your next update

**Lynphea:** Here your next update

**ldsandctr:** Here your next update

**Shadow Leaf Nin: **Here your next update

**awesomenaruto: **Here your next update

**OoO:** Thanks for waiting

**Doritoboy:** Don't Worry I will add it. I want it to be suprise until Naruto meets Jiraya


	8. Chapter 6: The Land of Waves Part 1

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Chapter 6: Land of Waves Part 1**

**The boat kept roaring through the dense fog as everyone kept there eyes on Mr. Tazuma. "I have no choose but to tell you now, I want you to know the truth, like you said this is beyond the scope of the orginal mission, the one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and dead;y shadow" Tazuma informed them as he lifted his head to look up at them.**

"A shadow?" Kakashi said.

**"A Deadly Shadow?" Kakashi inquired as he rose an eyebrow at the man. **

"Stop repeating yourself." Obito joked as Kakashi glared at him.

**"Hmm." Tazuma grunted. "Hmm." Kakashi copied the man. "Who is it?" Kakashi asked. "You know him, or I'm positive you've heard his name before."Tazuma stated as he began to sweat slightly.**

**"He is one of the wealthest man in the world the shipping Magnet Gato."Tazuma finished as Kakashi's eye widen in suprise. "Gato, of Gato Transport, He is a business leader, everyone knows him."Kakashi stated.**

"Who is that?" Minato asked as he looked at the others who shrugged there shoulders. Fugaku sighed. "He an famous business that just stared to take off." Fugaku informed them

**"Who? What?What?." Naruto asked looking at his teacher curiously, Tazuma shifted his gaze over to Naruto.**

Jiraya stared at Naruto then looked over to his student and wondered if Minato could be this kids father.

**"Gato, is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company but below the surface, he uses the same ruthless methods,he used to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and cartels and ninja." Tazuma informed them as he closed his eyes.**

**"It was one year ago when Gato first set his eys on the land of waves, he came to our island. He used his vast wealth to take full control of out transport and shipping, anyone who tried to stand in his way, simply dissappeared , an island in the sea controls everything, Fiance and goverment are very alive, but there is one thing he forgot the bride that will join us with the lands and that will break his control, and I'm the Bridge builder." Tazuma finished.**

"That man is no good what so ever." Rin stated as Kushina nodded her head in aggreement.

**The three Genin stared at him. "So that it, since you are in charge of the bridge your getting into the gangster way."Sakura concluded as she placed her hand at the bottom of her chin and stoked it softly. "So that means those guys were fought in the forest was working for Gato." Sasuke stated turning to look at his teammates.**

"This mission is getting more and more dangerous by the second." Tsunade thought.

**"Ummm." Naruto said crossing his arms as he began to analysis this new information. "I don't understand if you knew he was dangerous, he would send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi questioned as he looked over at Mr. Tazuma.**

**"Because the land of waves, is a small and provished nation, even our nobles have little money."Tazuma said as he looked down at the bottomof the boat. "There are common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B rank mission, its to expensive, if you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no more bridge, they will assianate me before I reach my home but don't feel bad about that, my sweet little grandson, he will cry "Grandad, grandad, I want my Grandad!" Tazuma mimicked his grandson tone.**

"He tormenting them." Kushina said.

**Naruto and Sakura squirmed in there seats ads the looked at Mr. Tazuma. "Oh, and my daughter,would blame the Leaf, for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow." Tazuma added as Sakura and Naruto looked down at there hands. "Oh well it not your fault ."Tazuma said.**

"Way to give them the guilt trip." Obito said.

**"Oh well, then we have no choose, but to keep gaurding you." Kakashi said as he lifted his hands up in defeat.**

**"Oh, I'm very grateful ."Tazuma said as he smirked evily. "I win." he thought.**

"He not even sincere." Kakashi told them.

**"Were approaching the shore." The boat attendant informed them as they roared on. "Tazuma, we have to be fortunate, so far." The boat attendant said. "Nice going." Tazuma said as the approached and entered a tunnel but once they reached the end they saw the begings of a small village suspended on top of water.**

**"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as they approached thethe shore. Once they docked Tazuma and Team seven got off the boat. "This is as far as I go, good luck." the boat attendant said. "Right thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuma responded as he nodded his head at the other man.**

**The boat attendant nodded his head and drove away. "Alright take me to my home, I mean get me there in one piece."Tazuma told them. "Right." Kakashi said as they started to walk away . "The next ninja, they send won't be a chunin but a jonin with deadly skill." Kakashi thought as he closed his one visible eye and let out a sigh . As they continued to walk towards Tazuma house.**

"I think it going to be that Zabuza guy who might come." Rin predited. "I aggree with Rin, they better be careful." Mikoto said.

**"Urgh, next time, I won't let Sasuke take all the glory, Believe it." Naruto thought as he ran ahead slightly. **

"This remindes me of Obito and on a first mission with his rivalry with Kakashi." Minato thought.

**He glanced around frantically before throwing a kunai towards a bush, "Over there." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him with suprise before they looked over at the bush. **

**"It was just a mouse." Naruto said as Sakura mad Tazuma were shaking with anger and Sasuke and Kakashi simply stared at him. "Mouse, Yeah right everyone could see through your stupid act it embrassing." Sakura yelled jabbing her finger towards him. "Naruto those are Kunai knives those are very dangerous." Kakashi told him. "Hmph." Sasuke snorted.**

"I think he knows that Kakashi." Kushina told him.

**"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY OLD DWARF!" Tazuma yelled at Naruto shaking with visible anger. **

"Stop yelling at my son!" Kushina yelled at Tazuma.

**"Hey is someone over there or is it over there, huh!" Naruto said as he pulled out another kunai and threw it. That is when Sakura continued to march over towards Naruto and hit him aside the head.**

Obito and Kakashi both flinched as they remebered when Rin used to hit him asside his head.

**"Thats it Naruto."Sakura yelled at him. "What, Someone is really following us, I mean it." Naruto complained as he rubbed his sore head. "Uhuh, quit it Naruto and stop acting like a dumb kid." Sakura said as Kakashi peered over the bush to see a white rabbit slumped against the tree trunk, scared stiff.**

"That poor Rabbit." Rin said. Obito nodded his head in aggreement while all of the adults there stared at the rabbit in wonder.

**Sakura walked over to him and saw the rabbit then turned to glare over at Naruto. "Naruto look what you did!" Sakura yelled at him. Naruto walked over and saw the rabbit. "Ah a rabbit." Naruto said as he ran over and picked it up. "I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry." Naruto repeated as he rubbed his face against the rabbit. "All this fuss over a rodent." Tazuma grunted . Everyone but Kakashi stared at Naruto apologize to the rabbit. **

**Kakashi did a double take of the rabbit. "That is a snow rabbit, but the color, it only has white fur during winter when the days are short anf have little sun light, this rabbit was raised indoors away from the light, it could only be for one purpose a replacement techinque ." Kakashi thought as he glanced back at his team. Naruto continued to cuddle against the rabbit. "So there already here."Kakashi thought as he glanced around subtly. **

Kakashi thoughts confirmed the adults supciouns about the rabbit.

**As a figure hid in the trees staring down at them. "No wonder, why the Demon Brothers failed, it the copy ninja from the hidden village in the leaves, Kakashi Hatake with the Sharingan." **

"Sharigan." Obito voice echoed as he touched his google covered eyes, then looked over at Kakashi and gripped his pants tightly.

"How did I get the Sharignan?" Kakashi asked Kurama , he looked over at Obito. "Before he died he gave you his right Sharigan eye which Rin put in yours since you lost one of your eyes." Kurama told him.

Kakashi opened and closed his mouth as he looked over at Obito who continued to stre at his hands.

**Zabuza said as he gripped his sword. **

**"Look out." Kakashi yelled as a sword was thrown thier way and they all hit the deck allowing the sword to get stuck in the tree. Then soon after Zabuza appeared ontop of the sword. Zabuza looked down at them. "That must be..." Kakashi thought.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the chapter 6? I did lose the files so I redid one of them so far.

**whovian:**Sorry for the long wait

**Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha:** now hhaha

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle:** Thanks for optimism but there gone :(

**Sprykle10:** I hope so too. no spoilers just yet

**TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22:** Thank you for reviewing

**narutohinatalover21:** Thank you for reviewing

**piccolaNaruto18:** Thank you for reviewing

**KawaiiTuna:** Thank you for reviewing

**dixxie123:** Thank you for reviewing

**Guest:** Thank you for reviewing

**ldsandctr:** Thank you for reviewing

**DuckButtFangirl:** I should have backed them up.. :( shame on me. thanks for telling me.

**Thanks all those who reviewed Please keep reviewing**


	9. Chapter 7: Land of Waves Part 2

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Chapter 7: Land of Waves Part 2  
**

**"Here is my chance to shine, believe it I'm ready this time I won't be out shine by Sasuke." Naruto thought.**

"What are you doing?! Your going to get killed you idiot." Obito yelled. "Calm down, Obito, Naruto can't here you." Jiraya said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Well,well, If it not Zabuza Momochi, the rough ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."Kakashi said. "Yeah yeah, I'm ready go." Naruto said walking towards Zabuza but Kakashi stopped him.**

Kushina let out a sigh in relief as she looked over at Kakashi gratefully.

**"Your in the way, get back" Kakashi said " Why?!" Naruto asked. "Because he not like ninja,... he is in a whole other league, if he's our opponent I will need this" Kakashi said as he lifted his hand to his headband.**

"My Sharingan... so I did get it." Obito murmured to himself as he stared at future Kakashi.

**Everyone looked at him in shock. "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye." Zabuza said.**

**"Did I get that right, huh."Sasuke thought.  
**

"Sasu-chan." Mikoto looked at her oldest son in her arms then back at her future youngest one. Fugaku notice this and placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

** "Well that to bad, You will have to hand over that old man." Zabuza said.**

**As the two jonin held a stand off with one another. "Sharingan? What is that?" Naruto thought. "What are they talking about does he have some type of special power?" Sakura thought. "Sharingan" Tazuma pondered.**

**"Now quick, Monji formation and stay out of this fight."Kakashi ordered his team. They all looked at him surprised. "I taught you teamwork its time to use it."Kakashi up his headband to reveal a scared that stretched from the bottom of his eyebrow and ended to the start of the mask and his eye held the basic Sharingan eye. **

Kakashi stared at his future self in awe. Obito and Rin looked surprised. Minato kept looking from his young pupil to his future self and wondered what would happen next.

**"I'm ready."Kakashi said as he took a fighting stance.**

**"His eye... whats is that." Naruto thought as he looked over to his Sensei. "Well it seems I will get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza said as he was smirking underneath the bandages. **

"What is with the bandages over his mouth?" Tsunade wondered.

**"What's with everyone they keep saying Sharingan, Sharingan, what is a Sharingan is?" Naruto questioned.**

**"Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes, the user of this jutsu or do-jutsu it can see and comprehend any ninjutsu, gen-jutsu and tai-jutsu and reflected that attack on the attacker, Sharingan is a rare form of do-jutsu however there is more to the Sharingan than that alot more." Sasuke informed his teammates as Naruto gave him a side ways glance.**

"He so bright." Mikoto said praising her son as Itachi just awoken from his nap and sat up quietly and gazed at his younger brother and let out a happy giggle causing everyone to smile.

**"You got it right boy but you only scratched the surface, Sharingan can analyze and copy the jutsu to the smallest detail." Zabuza said as mist began to rise around them. "As for you jonin, as a nation of the hidden mist we were order to annihilate you on sight, your profile is in our bingo book it called you the man that copied a thousand jutsu Kakashi the copy ninja." Zabuza said.**

"Not true if he trained his Sharingan well enough he could be able to see even through the mist." Fugaku said looking over at Obito.

**"What, Kakashi-sensei is a famous ninja." Sakura thought as she looked over at Kakashi. "Wow that so cool." Naruto said. "Wait a minute, Sharingan is a rare trait that only presents itself in a few members of clan, my clan." Sasuke thought as he stared at Kakashi.**

"I got it from a friend." Kakashi said looking over at Obito smiling at him slightly. " Thanks Kakashi." Obito replied.

**"Could he be?" Sasuke thought as Zabuza got into a fighting stance.**

"Who is he talking about?" The two Sanin thought as the looked at the young Uchiha

** "Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now." Zabuza growled as the Genin surrounding Mr. Tazuma to protect him from any harm. Zabuza growled at them from the top of the tree. " I see I will have to exterminate you first so be it!"Zabuza said as he flashed out himself over to the small river with his sword at hand.**

**"He is over there."Naruto yelled causing his teammates to glance over where Zabuza was. Then his remaining hand to start making hand signs as he held his hand near his mouth and lifted one leg in the air while maintain a perfect balance.**

"One hand signs!" Kushina yelled in suprise. "That was certainly unexpected." Jiraya agreed.

**"He building a huge amount of chakra." Kakashi thought as he stared at Zabuza. "Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said as a dense and thick fog wrapped around them.**

**"He vanished." Naruto said. "Sensei?" Sakura called out as he stood in front of them. "He will come after me first."Kakashi stated. "But who is he?" Sakura asked. "He is Zabuza Momochi, he is from the assassination in group from the hidden mist, he mastered the silent killing technique."Kakashi informed. **

"That must be something new cause I never heard of it." Tsunade said.

**"Silent killing technique" Naruto repeated.**

**"As the name suggest, it happens in a instant it happen without a sound or a warning of any kind it's so fast you will passed from this life without ever noticing what happened but the Sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard." Kakashi said as the genin looked lightly frightened.**

"Don't worry Kakashi will protect you." Minato said smiling at Kakashi who turned away from him refusing to meet his eye

** "But if we fail we would only lose our lives." Kakashi finished.**

"Kakashi! Who could you say that!" Rin yelled at him as she gave him a steady glare.**  
**

**"How could you say that!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi. **

_"There so alike."_ Obito thought as he looked at Sakura

**"The miss is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto stated as he broke out into a cold sweat. "The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean so ever slowly to mist are always present." Tazuma informed them as kakashi began to fade into the mist.**

**They all stood in there position. "Eight points." Zabuza voice echoed the mist. "What was that?" Sakura questioned startled. **

**The Zabuza's voice then began to list off the internal organs that were fatal points. "Now which shall be my killing point" Zabuza ask Kakashi as he released a wave of chakra so his team was able to see him.**  
_"My... my haven't you gotten powerful."_ Minato thought as he looked at his you student.

**"What an intense thirst of blood and the slightest movement of the eyes means swift death." Sasuke thought as he began to shake slightly and started to sweat as well. "The clash of two jonin with the intent to kill I never felt something so chilling I would take my own life no I can't bare it." Sasuke thought as he gripped tightly onto the kunai and slowly began to turn it towards himself.**

Fugaku stared at his youngest son in wonder before he looked at Itachi who notice this and looked toward his father.

**"Sasuke!," Sasuke snapped his head up looking at his Sensei startled. "Calm down I'll protect you with my life, all of you I will not allowed my comments you die trust me." Kakashi said shooting as smile there way. **

"Kakashi, you grew up to be a great man."Kushina told him as he began to blush slightly.

**"I would not be so sure." Zabuza said as he stood in between team seven and Mr. Tazuma.**

**But Kakashi lunged swiftly stabbing the man in the chest as his team ducked down but the figure dissolved like water and the real Zabuza appeared behind him and sliced at Kakashi which as proved to be a water clone. "The water clone jutsu." Zabuza said as his eyes widen slightly.**

**"It can't be, Even In the mist he saw through the illusion." Zabuza said as he stood erected. As he felt a presence behind him. "Don't move ." Kakashi said as he stood behind him with a kunai near Zabuza neck. They stood there as the fallen genin stared at them before slowly rising.**

"Stay on your toes, Kakashi." Minato said.

**"Your finished." Kakashi stated. "Alright!"Naruto yelled excitedly as Sakura began to laugh uneasily and Sasuke simply stared. Suddenly Zabuza began to let out a low chuckle. **

**"Huh..." Kakashi said as he tighten his grip on his kunai. "Finished, don't get it do you, your technique is just some cheap imitation, I could never be defeated by some copy-cat ninja like you." Zabuza stated as Kakashi groaned in frustration as Zabuza began to laugh once again.**

Kakashi glared at Zabuza.

**"You are full of surprises though you copied my water Clone jutsu even when you were doing your little speech." Zabuza said.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the chapter 7? I did lose the files so I redid one of them so far.

**Thanks all those who reviewed Please keep reviewing**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**TheRazgrizDragon, ****Nika, ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan, Risumi, allanimationlover, **gameipedia

**Duesal10,Anele1996**

**Ezra Scarlet:** I planned only to select certain things so no worries**  
**

**twilightromance4ever:** Sorry about that I deleted afterwards it should work now though

**skdc8595: Did I show enough of Jiraya**

**whovian212:** there shall be shippuden in this story so no worries


	10. Chapter 8: Land of Waves part 3

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Chapter 8: Land of Waves Part 3  
**

**"Very skillfully executed, you made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move." Zabuza said as he glared at Kakashi through the side of his eye. "Nice try but I'm not that easy to fool." The real Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi attacked the water clone in front of him and took a defensive position. "Hey that one was a water clone too!" Naruto yelled. **

"Ahh, watch out Kakashi!" Obito yelled out to his teammates future self.

**Kakashi glanced behind him as he saw Zabuza swing his blade towards him but Kakashi ducked the blow.**

Team Minato let out a sigh of relief as they saw there teammate was no longer in danger.

**Do to the follow-up of the strength Zabuza put into the blade the sword wedge itself in the ground. Zabuza anticipated this and spun around as he sword hit the ground and kicked Kakashi sending him flying through the air.**

**"Now!"Zabuza said as he ran at a flying Kakashi but he glance down at the ground to see spikes. "Mashinbiki spikes, trying to slow me down, hmpf, foolish." Zabuza said as slid to a stop before turning around and taking a step forward before disappearing as Kakashi fell into the creek. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled out to Kakashi as he watch him fall into the water.**

**"I can believe that Kakashi-sensei, got kicked through the air like that." Sakura thought as she stared shocked. "He got great Physical skill too." Sasuke said he glanced over at the creek.**

"His ability to analyze his opponents is great." Jiraya commented as Fugaku sweeled with pride of his son. Though his wife Mikoto looked worried.

**Kakashi rose to the top of the water. "This is not normal water, its dense, heavy." Kakashi thought as he looked down at the water.**

"The Water is infused with Zabuza's Chakra." Tsunade said as Minato and Kushina nodded his head in aggreement.

** "Fool, Water Prism Jutsu." Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi make hand signs at a fast pace then opened them to make a triangle with both of his hands.**

**"No!" Kakashi screamed as he looked behind himself as he was enveloped in a water sphere. "Escaping into the water bad mistake." Kakashi thought to himself as he looked over at Zabuza.**

Minato tired to stiffle an laugh as he looked down at his pupil. Kakashi glared at his sensei.

**Zabuza let out a low ominous chuckle as he looked back at Kakashi. "It may be water but its stronger than steel its hard to fight if you can't move, so much for the Great Kakashi, I will finish you off later but first your little friend will have to be eliminated, Water clone jutsu." Zabuza said as a water clone began to manifest itself near him.**

"One handed hand signals, he must be very skilled then." Mikoto said as Itachi laughed as he watched.

**"He even more skilled than I thought." Kakashi thought as they all watched as the water clone rose out of the water.**

**"You think wearing a headband make you a ninja, when you hover above life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you then may be called a ninja." Zabuza said as the water clone approached Team Seven. "Or when your profile becomes so deadly that your name enters my bingo book then you may have earned the title ninja." Zabuza stated, "But to call upstart you ninja is a joke." Zabuza finished as he began to fade into the mist.**

**"Oh no he disappeared again." Naruto thought as Zabuza appeared in front of him and kicked him back so hard that his headband fell off.**

"Naruto!" Kushina screamed worriedly for her son who was just kicked like a sac of potatos.

**Once Naruto and his headband hit the ground Zabuza stomped onto the headband. "Your just brats!"Zabuza told them. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled at their fallen teammate as Sasuke looked over surprised.**

**"Listen get the bridge builder an run you can't win this fight." Kakashi yelled to his team. "He is using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he has to fight you using the water clone but his water Clone can't go far from his real body, so if you get away far enough he will not be able to follow, so run." Kakashi explained as the all stared at Zabuza in shock.**

"They would never run away Kakashi, fyou taught them not to leave a teammate behind." Jiriya said as he glanced from the older Kakashi to the younger one.

**"Runaway, that is not an option, that became unthinkable the moment you got caught, no matter how fast we run or how far we go he will track us down and wipe us out." Sasuke thought. "And if we tried a Manji defense formation he can get around it in an instant in the end if we are on are own were finished are only chance of survival is to get you. **

**"We got to do it." Sasuke said as he ran at Zabuza throwing Shurekin at him.**

"What is he thinking that will not be able to touch him." Rin murmured to herself as she watched Sasuke try to attack Zabuza.

** But the water clone blocked with the blade of his sword. Sasuke jumped into the air trying to attack him with a kunai. "To easy." Zabuza said as he catched Kakashi in a choker's hold and through him against the ground.**

Itachi began to cry as he saw that Sasuke was in danger. Fugaku looked at his sons worriedly. Mikoto tried to comfort the infant in his arms.

**"Sasuke, No!" Sakura yelled in distress as she and Naruto looked over at him worriedly. "Oh No, he got Sasuke." Naruto thought as he turned his attention back towards Zabuza and began to shake in fear.**

**"So this is what a Jonin is, a true élite ninja, I gotta get away if I do not, he will annhilate me." Naruto thought as he got up and tried to run away but then he looked back at his hand and froze.**

"Naruto, you can do it , I know you can." Obito silently cheered for the blonde.

**Naruto took a deep breath and remembered the pledge he made the day before. "Upon this wound I make this pledge, believe it, I will never back down again and let someone else save me, I will never run away." Then he remembered the taunt Sasuke threw at him. "Your not hurt are you, Scaredy Cat."**

**"I will not lose to Sasuke." Naruto thought before he looked back at he looked down at the Headband that Zabuza was standing on and remembered the time with Iruka-sensei.**

"Its just how Jiriya refused to loose to Orchimaru." Tsunade thought fondly about there time as Genin.

**"Hey I wanna try on you Headband, come on please." Naruto asked as he looked up at Iruka-sensei. "What, this, no way, you can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy and become a Ninja." Iruka said as he touched his headband fondly. **

**Then he remember after that night, Mizuki attacked him and Iruka-sensei. "Hey Naruto come over her for a minute, I got something special I want to give you."Iruka-sensei called to him. When he walked over to Iruka, as he approached him Iruka took off his headband and placed it onto Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto, you graduated." Iruka told him.**

"Awww, Iruka is so nice." Kushina cooed. Kakashi remember hearing this name as he once visited the Academy.

**Then he recalled their first day training with Kakashi-sensei. "That what happens, when an enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossibe choice, and on every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi told them then when Kakashi passed them at the end of the day.**

"He couldn't have lied to them, that would have been foolish what he did was to open there eyes to see that every mission could be there last." Jiriya

**"I'm not the little brat who pulled pranks all the time, I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission." He recalled himself screaming at the Third Hokage.**

**"To be the greatest Hokage, so that the Village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like a somebody, somebody important." He rec****alled himself saying that when Kakashi asked themselves to say something about themselves.**

Kushina smiled at this as herself she wished to be acknowledge by the village.

**"That right, I'm a ninja Now Believe it." Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "I swore an oath of pain that I wouldn't run away." Naruto yelled as he ran at Zabuza. "Naruto, No!" Kakashi yelled from his prison. "Ahh, Naruto, what in the world are you doing." Sakura yelled as she gripped the top of her head and Sasuke stared at him as he ran towards Zabuza.**

"What was this Gaki thinking." Tsunade thought as she closed her and turned away from them.

**Zabuza gave a small laugh before saying. "Fool." But Zabuza merrily just kicked him away."What were you thinking charging him by yourself, even Sasuke couldn't even get to him, we can not defeat him were only genin and he is a jonin, what do think you accomplished by that." Sakura asked as Naruto landed near them then she noticed what Naruto gripped in his hand.**

**"Th Headband... that is what he wanted." Sakura thought as she and Sasuke stared at him.**

"To wear his Headband is a sense of pride." Tsunade said.

**Naruto struggled to stand up on his own two feet."Hey you, dude with no eyebrows,"**

Obito began to laugh loudly, Kushina had to stiffle a laughter herself as the other just simple stared at the two in wonder.

**"put this in your bingo book, the ninja who will become hokage of the leaf, Hidden in the leaves." Naruto started as he put his headband back on. "He never backs down, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."**

"He just like you two when you were younger both of claiming to be wanting to become Hokage." Jiriya said as he looked at his student then back at Kushina. They both Flushed red in embrassment. "Oh come on now Jiriya-sensei, you embrassing me." Minato told his Sensei as his team laughed at him.

**Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him. "Naruto."Kakashi thought as he looked at his young student. "Ahhh, I though he was all talk but this kid got guts." Mr. Tazuma thought as he stared at Naruto. "Alright Sasuke, Listen up, you can hear me right?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes on Zabuza. "Yeah I can hear you." Sasuke confirmed.**

**"I got a plan." Naruto stated. "This guy has a plan." Sasuke thought as he looked over at Naruto. "So you are finally thinking about teamwork." Sasuke said. "Why do I haves feeling that Naruto feeling determined." Sakura thought.**

"Of course he determined, he wants to save his sensei." Rin yelled. "Yeah, We would never leave our Sensei behind!" Obito yelled, Kurama smiled at the young Uchiha.

**"Alright guys, let's go wild." Naruto said as he wiped the blood off the side of his mouth. Both Naruto and Sasuke to attack positions while Sakura gaurded Mr. Tazuma.**

**It was a stand-off. "Ok, ready, lets bring this guy down." Naruto said with a smile. Zabuza laughed. "Big words from such a little man, you think your little plan will keep you in the game." Zabuza said.**

**"This is not good, what are you doing, I told you to run, this fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off." Kakashi yelled to his genin. "Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it is to save the bridge builder, stay on mission!"**

"Silly Kakashi, A team with out its leader is not a team at all." Minato told his student as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

**Naruto looked back at the bridge builder. "Bridge builder..." Naruto said looking back at him.**

**"I well I guess...This all happened because of me, because my want to live, but I will not stand in your way this time so do what you have to do and forget about me,go ahead a fight to save your sensei." Mr. Tazuma told them.**

"I just thought this old man was an Con-artist but he is actually Genuine." Tsunade said.

**"See you hear that." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto. "Yeah, Believe it, I'm ready." Naruto said.**

**Zabuza began to laugh. "You have not learned anything have you, still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja, when I was your age this hand had already crushed many oppents," Zabuza informed them.  
**

"What is he talking about?" Kakashi asked looking over at the Adults who stiffened slightly as the heard about this man.

**"Zabuza the demon." Kakashi said as he looked over at him.**

"So he is the little boy that-" Kushina started but Tsunade stopped her by yelling out her name to gain her attention. "Kushina!"

** "Oh... So I was in your book too,huh." Zabuza said. "Long ago, The hidden Mist Village also know as the Blood Mist Village, before a student could become a ninja he had to pass one last test." Kakashi said. "So ,do you know about the graduation requirement exam?" Zabuza asked Kakashi.**

"Graduation Requirement? Is it something like we had to do?" Obito asked looking over at Fugaku and Mikoto. "No, Obito it not like taking The Clone jutsu test and a written test at all." Mikoto told him as she looked down at Itachi who was in her arms sleeping.

**"What Graduation Requirement exam?" Naruto questioned. Zabuza laughed. "What the big deal anyway, we had graduation test too." Naruto stated as Zabuza began to laugh louder. **

**"Did you have to annihilate the other students to pass." Zabuza told them.**

"What! But that so horrible, to have to kill your friend, classmates who worked beside you all those years and have to kill them!" Rin yelled in surprise as she shook her head furiously. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he continue to stare at Zabuza. Obito just gaped at the turn of events.

**Naruto eyes widen in horror. "Imagine young ninja like yourselves, eating together, training together, then come to the final exam only the rules changed that you couldn't stop until you defeated your opponent, he was your friend, that shared your dreams, but now its him or you." Zabuza said.**

**"Thats so cruel." Sakura said in horror.**

"See you and Sakura think alike Rin." Obito told her as Rin Blushed red and hitted Obito on his arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

**"Ten years ago in the Hidden Mist Village, the graduation exam changed one year before a dark evil filled the place with terror." Kakashi said.**

**"What is he saying?" Sakura asked. "What evil?, What changed, what caused the terror." **

**"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students." Kakashi told them.**

**The all looked at Zabuza. "It felt...So Good." Zabuza said as he looked down at them.**

"So wait he killed all those trainees without even being trained to fight!" Obito yelled looking at the adults. "Yes, that is why a year later they changed the rule do to that one child vicious killings." Fugaku said in a steady voice.

**Sasuke and Naruto flinched in fear. This is when Zabuza launched his attack knocking Sasuke away from Naruto and elbowed him into his gut. Sasuke screamed in pain.**

**"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi gasped. Zabuza stomped onto Sasuke stomache pressing down hard. "Your nothing." Zabuza said.**

Mikoto gasped at how her son was being brutaly stepped on like an ant.

**"Stop right there, Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto yelled as he began to make twenty clones of himself. "Oh... Shadow clones, and there are quiet a few of them too." Zabuza said as he gripped his sword.**

**Everyone stared at Naruto in shock. As Naruto and his clones pulled out Kunai and prepared to attack. "Here we go." Naruto and his clones all said in unison. Zabuza lifted his foot off of Sasuke and looked towards Naruto. As Sasuke began to slowly rise off the ground and got a safe distance away from Zabuza. **

**All the clones jumped to attack Zabuza.**

"Go Naruto!" Rin, Obito, and Kushina yelled cheering Naruto on.

**But Zabuza blew all of them away.**

"No!" The yelled as the watch Naruto get blow away

**"His skills are to advanced, he to powerful there is no way to beat him." Mr Tazuma said. As many of the clones disburst.**

**"I'm still not giving up, I still have this." Naruto yelled as he pulled something from his backpack. "Sasuke!" He yelled throwing it to him.**

**Sasuke caught it with his right hand and spun around. "So that was your plan, Naruto, good job." Sasuke thought to himself. As he opened up a giant Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken." Sasuke said as he held out the Shuriken before himself. "Windmill of shadows." Sasuke said.**

"What! How did they manage to get one of those?!" Minato asked as he looked over at Kurama who shrugged his shoulders. "The shuriken will never be able to touch him though, it useless." Fugaku stated as he looked back into the pond as he felt Mikoto and Kushina glare at him causing him to flinch slightly.

**Sakura gasped in surprise as well as Tazuma and Kakashi. "A Shuriken you will never touch me with that." Zabuza told them. But Sasuke ignored the warning and threw the shuriken at him. The clone stood there waiting but the Shuriken never came, it simply went around him and aimed for the Real Zabuza which was keeping Kakashi hostage.**

"So that there plan to free Kakashi." Obito stated. "Good job, you guys." Rin cheered.

**"Good plan you ignored my water clone and aimed for my real body but not smart enough." Zabuza said as he catched the Shuriken in his open hand but that is when he noticed a second shuriken coming his way. "A second Shuriken in the shadow of the first, the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Zabuza said.**

"Wow they planned that out throughly without even having to talk about it talk about teamwork, if only I could get Kakashi and Obito to work together like that." Minato thought. "Impressive, he have the showing of being a true Uchiha." Fugaku said. Kushina and Mikoto smiled at each other. Team Minato glanced at each other then back at Team Seven wondering if they could trully ever be a team like them.

Jiriya and Tsunade exchange a look of worry knowing if Zabuza was a true jonin he would find away to avoid the shuriken.

**"The Second shuriken is on target and he can't catch this one." Sakura thought as she watched it play out.**

**As the Shuriken came at Zabuza he jumped in the air to avoid it. "I told you a Shuriken would never hit me." Zabuza yelled. Sakura gasped in surprise. But Sasuke Smirked.**

Everyone was surprised to see the young Uchiha was smiling about. "What is he smirking about his plan just failed." Rin asked confused.

**The Shuriken disburst and it appeared to be Naruto with a shuriken at hand he hurdled it a Zabuza. "What!" Zabuza gasped as he looked behind himself to see Naruto as the others besides Sasuke all gasped in surprise. "Eat this." Naruto yelled.**

"They have imazing chemistry to pull this off." Tsunade stated, "Yeah, not many can fight without talking of a plan before hand." Jiriya aggreed. "Our sons are so awesome!" Kushina yelled smiling brightly at Mikoto. Fugaku and Minato just continued to gape at the pair of genin.

Team Minato looked kind of fustrated the could not pull of a excuted move that was planned without anotjer member of thre team getting in the way of each other.

**Out of reflex Zabuza quickly moved out of the way of the kunai breaking the Prison that held Kakashi. "I will destroy you!" Zabuza yelled in fury as he began to get ready to throw the Shuriken back at Naruto ****but Kakashi blocked it before he got an chance to throw the shuriken as Naruto safely landed into the water.**

Kushina let out a sigh that she didn't even know she was holding as she looked back over at her son.

**"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled happily. Kakashi glared furiously at Zabuza. As Naruto quickly came back up for air."Naruto, that was an excellent plan, you have really grown haven't you." Kakashi said as he never took his eyes off of Zabuza.**

**Naruto began to laugh slightky before explaining his plan. "I knew I could not beat him with my shadow clone, that was just to distract him, and while the clones fought him I turned into the Demon wind Shuriken, he did not know what to do believe it,"**

**"So when I threw it looked like a real shuriken, Sasuke realized it was me in a second so he spun around so none could see that he pulled out his own Shuriken, now there was two Shuriken." Naruto continued. **

**"One was real and the other was me! So I hide in the Shadow of the real shuriken an my target was the real Zabuza, of course I knew, I could not fight Zabuza myself, that was not in the game plan, I just wanted to get up in there and break up that Water Prison, I did not know that clone would be great bonus too, Believe it." Naruto concluded.**

"I hope he doesn't intended on explaining out every plan he has ." Kakashi said as he closed his eyes.

** "Do not brag, you just lucked out." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes for a brief second. "That whole thing was just a fluke!" Mr. Tazuma yelled in outrage. **

**"You can call it a fluke but there teamwork was flawless, they knew what to do without even talking about it, most of the time they act like they hate each other but yet there are a perfect team." Sakura thought as he looked between Sasuke and Naruto.**

Team Minato looked at each other before nodding after this was over they would try harder to work as a team instead of individuals.

**"Hmpf, I got distracted and lost my grip of the Water Prison." Zabuza defended.**

"Don't flatter yourself, you were forced to let go." Kakashi retorted glaring at Zabuza.

**"Don't flatter yourself, you weren't distracted you were forced to let go." Kakashi stated, Zabuza turned to Glare Kakashi. **

**Sasuke took an attack postion while Naruto continued to float around in the water staring at the two Jonin.**

**"Your techinque worked on me once, but it won't work again, so what is it going to be?" Kakashi asked as the Two Jonin stared at each other in a face off as the other stood watching before Sasuke turned to Sakura.**

**"Sakura, you know what to do." Sasuke said as the pink haired girl nodded her head and they stood infront of Mr. Tazuma.**

**"Hmpf." Zabuza said as he closed the Shuriken and pressed it against Kakashi Knuckles that began to bleed as he knocked the Shuriken away. Both Jonin jumped apart from each other, when Zabuza made a hand sign in air.**

**That is when Sasuke got a good look at Kakashi's eye. "The Sharigan." He mumbled.**

Fugaku knew what his son was trying to figure out how Kakashi had obtained the Sharigan, but he worried if his son was ever going to obtain his own Sharigan and if he did he hoped his youngest son would not chase after his elder brother.

**That is when Zabuza and Kakashi both landed on top of the water and began to say the same jutsu at the same time at an rapid pace as the stared at each other from a distance. "Tori!... Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu." They both yelled in sync as to giant water dragons began to manfest from the creek.**

**The two dragons twirled around each other before clashing against one another creating a giant title wave which swallowed up Naruto as he tried to swim away and hit the others on the shore.**

"He matching everything including his speed." Obitp said as he watched future Kakashi battle it with Kakashi.

**"Wow, so many hand signs and he mirrored them perfectly, and instantly." Sasuke though as he stared at Kakashi. Sakura gasped in surprise as she kneeled the bridge builder. "What are they doing is that a ninjutsu?" Sakura thought.**

**Naruto came up gasping for air as he watch the two jonin fight. Both Zabuza and Kakashi fight each other trying to push each other back into submission.**

"You can do it, Kakshi." Minato cheered his pupil on silently.

**"Something is not right," Zabuza thought as he recalled how rapidly Kakashi matched his hand signs. "The Sharigan can Comprehend and copy any Techinque but both jutsu appeared at the same time, could he..." **

**That when a Figure nearby stepped out of its shadows on a tree but none noticed the figure.**

"He finally began to realize, Even if the sharigan can comprehend any jutsu or techinque, the owner of the sharigan must be able to complete and moblize it as well." Mikoto said as she looked down at itachi who was crawling around.

**Zabuza and Kakashi both jumped apart then they began to circle around each other once before coming to an complete stop. When they both took a position with one arm straight up in the air an his second ready near his mouth to make and hand signs. **

**Zabuza gasped. "He not just following he moves the same way at the same time." Mr. Tazuma stated. "But how is he doing that, how, how, Sasuke?" Saskura asked looking over at Sasuke.**

**But he Sasuke stayed quiet. "My movements, its as he he knows-" Zabuza thought. "I'm going to do next." Kakashi said breaking Zabuza train of thought.**

"He can always tell what your thinking even without the sharigan." Obito murmured.

"No he can not Obito your movements are just rash and easy to predict. " Minato told his students. "But Kakashi, he to observent and anaylizes every litlle detail in which throws his consintration off. Rin, you need to help your teammates out both of them to fight as a team, you all are excellent shinobi but you lack the understandment that you are a team and teams stick together." Minato told them.

"We know that know Minato-sensei, we promise to try harder when we do our Team training." Rin promised as her other to teammates nodded there heads.

**"Is he reading my mind as well?" Zabuza thought as he stared at Kakashi. "He looks at me with that eye."**

**"It makes you Furious." Kakashi said.**

**"Huh, Your only copying me like a monkey," Zabuza started**

** "You can't beat me with cheap tricks I will crush you."Kakashi and Zabuza said in unison as they both began to rapidly make hands signs. **

"He begining to panic, Kakashi is trying to psych him out to make him loose his concentration.

**"When I'm done with you, you will not be able to open that monkey mouth of yours again." Zabuza growled as he finally finished the ahnds signs.**

**"What is that." Zabuza thought as he looked behind Kkashi to see a figure that came to manifest itself as him."Its me but how? Is is an illusion Jutsu." Zabuza thought as his continued to widen.**

**"Water style, Gaint Vortex Jutsu." Kakashi said as he completed the jutsu before Zabuza and his sharigan eye began to spin. "Huh What!" Zabuza said as the water near Kakashi began to swirl around him creating an Vortex.**

**"Impossibe!" Zabuza screamed as the Vortex Swallowed him and he was thrown into a powerful current. "I was just about to create a vortex but he created one first." Zabuza thought as he was pushed foward woving with the current and he let a scream.**

"The faster he trained his sharingan, to anaylze the techinque and his jutsu." Fugaku said.

**"He copies my jutsu before I can even do it, I can not keep up." Zabuza thought as he fought against the current with all he had but in the end he fell victim to it and was pushed back.**

**Sasuke and the others tried to hold there ground at the intestity of Vortex almost knocked him off there feet. Naruto was being pushed each and every way before he was pushed up shore where he grabbed hold of an branch.**

**Meanwhile the figure in the trees dissappeared to a different location away from the current tree Naruto was holding on to before Naruto got a chance to notice him.**

"Who was that?" Tsunade thought.

**Once the Vortex cleared Zabuza was back into a tree gasping for air. He gasped in pain as four Kunai was lodged into his arms and legs and Kakashi appeared above him on the tree.**

**"Your finished." Kakashi said as the water flowed back into the creak.**

**"How?," Zabuza asked as he looked up at Kakashi who meet his gaze."Can you see into the future."**

**"Yes, an this is your last battle ever." Kakashi said as he lifted up his kunai prepairing to attack.**

"Go Kakashi!" Everyone cheered as the looked happily at the pond. Kurama stayed silent as he watch the enter act.

**But before he got a chance two projectiles was thrown at Zabuza hiting him square his vital points in his neck. Everyone gasped in suprise as the watch Zabuza go down.**

**Kakashi turned to look at the figure who was standing in the tree watching him go down. "You were right it was his last battle." The boy said as he let out a small laugh a he wore a Anbu Mist village mask.**

"That is very supcious?" Obito said. "What do you mean, Obito?" Rin asked. "Well that boy got to Zabuza just before he killed him, it makes you wonder why he didn't just step in beforehand." Obito explained.

**Everyone stared at the boy silently. Naruto crawled out from the water holding onto the branch in his hand looking from the boy then back at Zabuza.**

**Kakashi jumped down to examine Zabuza, as the others watched him. He put to finger on the pulse of Zabuza neck to see that he was alive. "No Vital signs."Kakashi mumbled to himself as he looked back up at the man in the tree.**

"See, Obito there no need to woryy he killed him see." Rin said, Obito nodded his head but he stared at the boy in wonder.

**The boy bowed to Kakashi and began to speak."Thank you, I have been tracking Zabuza, for a long time, and finally get a chance to take him down." as he began to slowly rise and loooked at Kakashi.**

**"By your mask I can tell you are a tracker ninja from the Village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said analyzing the boy in the tree.**

**"Impressive, you are well informed." The boy said.**

**"Ahhh, a tracker." Naruto said as he finally returned to his teammates sides.**

**"Naruto you don't even know what that is, you missed the lesson on it as usual, tracker ninja have a special role try coming to class next time, When a rogue ninja sways away from his village carrying loads of secrets along with him, secrets of his people. Trackers ninja a special trained to track down these ninja an eliminate them, that way the secrets of there people remain secret." Sakura explained to Naruto.**

**"That correct, I'm a member of the elite tracking unit from the hidden mist village, It was my job to eliminate Zabuza." The boy said.**

**"From his size and voice, he seems to be the same age as Naruto, yet he is an elite assasin." Kakashi thought as he looked at the boy.**

**There was an omnious blow of wind that went by the group. "He is no ordinary kid, but what is he?" Kakashi questioned to himself.**

**Naruto ran towards the boy then glanced back towards Zabuza then back at him in fustration.**

**"What is this?, Who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled pointing at the boy who stared back at Naruto who was panting heavily. "Did you hear me?" Naruto asked. "Easy, Naruto he is not our enemy." Kakashi said to his student that looked back at him.**

**"That not the point, did you see what he did just like that, Zabuza was huge,and powerful like a monster and this kid who is no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing, what does that make us?" Naruto asked his Sensei who was walking towards him.**

**"Were just fumbling around, we don't know anything, how can I accept that." Naruto yelled in fustration.**

Obito and Rin shared a look as they were on there first mission both Kakashi and Minato-sensei was constantly saving them and they too knew nothing about being a ninja.

Minato seemed to know what they were thinking and smiled. "You guys all know what it means to be a ninja no need to worry about what had happened in the past." Kakashi said.

**"Well even if you don't accept it, still it did happen, Naruto." Kakashi told him as he looked at Naruto. Kakashi began to ruffle Naruto hair. "In this world, who are younger than you and yet stronger than me." Kakashi said.**

**As both Sasuke and Naruto growled in fustration. The boy then jumped foward towards Zabuza picking him up.**

"Oh, Sasuke, I hope your hatred for itachi does not lead you down the wrong path." Mikoto thought sadly.

**"Your struggle is over for now, But I must take care of the remains, there are many secrets in this body, and they must not be allowed to enter the wrong hands, so please excuse me, farewell." the boy said before dissappearing.**

"Supicous."Jiriya thought analyzing the young boy.

** "He disappeared." Naruto said. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his headband back over his sharigan eye. Naruto ran towards the tree. "He is gone Naruto, let it go." Kakashi told him as he watch the blond sank to his knees and began to punch the ground.**

**"What are we doing here? We are nothing, and I don't believe it." Naruto said in fustration.**

**"Naruto." Sakura said. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and grabbed his arm. "Things we incounter as ninja are never easy, but save your energy for the next enemy." Kakashi told him before letting Naruto go.**

**"We have not completed our misson yet, we still have to get the Bridge builder to his bridge." Kakashi said.**

**Mr. Tazuma let out a Heavy laugh. "Sorry, for all the trouble I have caused you, you can rest at my house when we get to the village." Mr. Tazuma said. **

**"Alright then lets get a move on." Kakashi said before walking a couple steps before stopping and falling foward to the ground.**

Everyone gasped in surprise as watched Kakashi fall to the ground.

**"What happened?!" Sakura yelled in shock as the all surrounded him.**

**"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked unsurely as they saw that there sensei had fainted. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.**

"I will only be showing you only what is important and vital to seeing how there first misson will turn out." Kurama said as the others nodded his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the chapter 8? I Hope you all are having a fantastic Spring Break. *runs off to type more* This is my only free time since I moving this entire weekend So there will be no updates starting Thursday until that Tuesday. So I will try to upload as fast as I can.

**Thanks all those who reviewed Please keep reviewing**

**Thank you for reviewing**

******Nika,****Ezra Scarlet**,**piccolaNaruto18**,**suicune4ever,****ldsandctr, ****god of all**, **ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan, ****Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha, ****Kurai Gekkou, ****demonbookworm101,awesomenaruto**

**kenegi- All ninja from the hidden mist now this jutsu, anf Fugaku knew this so... well I think you get where I'm trying to go with this**

**Nikkychin7: Yeah, I have to show how they are alike, y'know**

**Turtlefan16: Is this long enough for you?**

**Rubie Blakie: Were is your review, jk**

**RememberTheMuse: I will No worries**

**Vonogolafan16: Speed of what Jutsu?**

**PoeticNonsenseNinjastyle: Thanks I wanted to add all land of waves chapters together but for right now they will be seprate until I finish this arc**

**Janzen22: Did you like the Reactions?**

**Yungsun: I know right**

**LadyAngel123: I would Never stop at the begining of such a good story which so many people like**

**freefall-gypsy: Did you like the reactions**

**Anele1996: Wil try to have major key events everything else I deem important/ funny/ or something I just want to include shall be in omakes which I will make in spare time.**

**whovian212: Thanks your for the fav and telling me my story is awesome**

**TheRazgrizDragon: I'm showing all land of waves episodes, Naruto past shall be included, And everyone shall be suprised at Obito no worries**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Sorry I really disliked Sakura at the begining sorry if I was a little to Bashy but I disliked her with a firey passionand Hinata Shall arrive in do time.**

**USAVet: I do plan on showing everything in order but I will be cutting add deleting something add them to different times but but I hope that it won't lose you intrest in the story**

**watson85:There will be a squeal about them trying to fix there wrongs and if the succeded what happens to future generations**


	11. Chapter 9: Land of Waves Part 4

**A Mirror into the Future**

**Chapter 9: Land of Waves Part 4  
**

**Kakashi grunted as he woke up in a unfamiliar place. "I think I over did it with my Sharigan." Kakashi thought as he stared up at the Ceiling.**

"No shit." Obito cursed.

"Obito!" Rin yelled looking at her teammate surprised.

**"Waking up, Huh? Are you alright?" A woman asked as she had long blue hair as she stared down at Kakashi.**

**"I've been better, it will be a week before I can move Normally." Kakashi said as he struggled to sit up.**

**"See it better if you don't move, so just lie down." The woman said placing her hands on his hips. "Right." Kakashi agreed as he laid back down onto the Futon. **

**"Look, Sensei is coming around." Naruto said as he and his teammates and Mr. Tazuma came into the room.**

**"Look Sensei, your sharigan it is amazing and everything but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe it not worth it." Sakura told him as she sat beside him.**

"Why is Kakashi so tired after using the sharigan, Uncle Fugaku?" Obito asked looking over at the older uchiha.

" I don't know Obito." Fugaku answered honestly.

"I think it probably due to the in plant of your eye into Kakashi, due his body's adaption to the hides because his body was weakened from being inside of Zabuza Justu it drained his chakra while he still had his sharigan activated. Due to the extensive exsert of his chakra he passed out due too overwhelming exhaustion." Tsunade informed them of her medical evaluation.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

**"Sorry." Kakashi told his student.**

**"Heh, well he did take down the most powerful ninja assassins, so we will be safe for a while." Tazuma told them as he fanned himself.**

**"Your right but you know that boy with the mask, what about him?" Sakura asked.**

**"He from the elite tracking unit from the hidden village in the mist, those mask are only wore by the most elite Shinobi." Kakashi said**

"So basically there like the Anbu black Orps. from our village right." Rin said looking over at her sense I to confirm her suspicion. Who gave her a swift nod of his head.

**"What do they exactly do?" Sakura asked.**

**"They Anbu black orps, also know as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a rouge ninja corpse, a shinobi's body contains many secrets, ninjutsu, Chakra and special medicine used on his body, these are the secrets of his village and if his enemy's find him, his people would be in grave danger." Kakashi's started.**

**"For instance, If I were to die at the hands of an enemy he would try to analyze my sharingan, in the worst case my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village, It is the sacred duty of the elite tracking unit to prevent this and to keep the village safe, if a ninja betrays hid village and the trackers hunt him down and obliterate any traces of his existence, that is there specialty." Kakshi concluded.**

Mikoto looked at herself through the water she was never able to activate her sharigan. Fugaku noticed his wife distress and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"None should ever want the cruse of the Uchiha eyes." Obito murmured as he stared up at the sky.

* * *

**"First I will cut the bandages and drain some of the blood." The masked boy said as he lifted his hand to cut the bandages off from Zabuza mouth. When he gasped as he felt some one grab his hand. Zabuza woke and Glared at the masked boy. **

**"That is enough, I'll do it." Zabuza said as he pulled the Bandages away from his mouth.**

"So he is still a big phony after all!" Rin yelled as she glared at the masked boy.

**"Soo, you have already come back to life." The masked boy said as he watched Zabuza Struggle to sit up. **

**"Haku, your Brutal!" Zabuza said as He glared even harder at the masked boy. Zabuza said as he began to yank out the needles in his neck.**

**"Your the one who is brutal Zabuza, If you keep pulling them out like that you really will be finished."Haku said.**

Jiraya and Tsunade had to agree with this kid the way Zabuza was yanking out the needles from his neck he would surely die.

**Zabuza grunted in response before he looked over at Haku, "How long are you going to wear that phony mask, take it off!" Zabuza demanded.**

**"I have good memories with this mask, and it was quite usefully when tricking that ninja." Haku said as he removed the mask from his face to show a innocent smiling boy. "If I had not interned you have been dead by now, that much is certain."**

**Zabuza looked over at Haku from the corner of his eye. "But putting me in a temporary state is fine but not through the pressure points in my neck, cruel as usual, I would think you enjoy it." Zabuza said lifting the bandages back up to cover his mouth.**

"Its kinda creepy to see his actual mouth when he talking." Kushina told them as Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

**"It was the only sure way, and that I would not want to make up your flawless body then you would complain about that even more, the neck is more valuable there is no layer of muscle so I could go straight into the pressure points." Haku explained as he Watched Zabuza struggle to stand up.**

'He must have actually been one of the elite tracking unit he knows so much about the human body he must have ahead an exceptional teachers.' Tsunade thoughput as she analyzed the boy.

**"There is no point in trying to move, you will be numb for a week although if you are stubborn like usual, you will probably on take half the time." Haku said smiling.**

**Zabuza stared at Haku for a moment. "Your so innocent, and yet clever at the same time. A rare Combination, that is why I keep you around." Zabuza told him.**

Minato wondered what could have happened to this child to make him go with a man like Zabuza.

**Haku gave a small smile as he blushed at the compliment. "I'm still a kid, what else would you expect, the mist has cleared." Haku informed Zabuza as he stood up.**

**"Next time, will you be alright?" Haku asked.**

**"Next Time I will see right Through his Sharingan." Zabuza said.**

"He actually only psyched you out." Rin said as Obito nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**"What is this, if Zabuza is finished why do I feel this way? Something is wrong, its like I missed something." Kakashi thought as he lifted his hand to hover over his right eye.**

'His sense are highly in tune with others peoples chakra due to his Sharigan.' Fugaku thought.

**"Hey Sensei, are you alright." Naruto asked.**

**"Hmmm." Kakashi said as he looked up at his students, "Oh yeah to finish what I was saying, Tracker ninja deal with the body immediately on the spot so there is no room for error."**

**"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.**

"Yes it is." All the adults and Kakashi said in unison. Rin and Obito looked over at them Confused

**"Think about it, do you remember what that tracker ninja did with Zabuza's Body?" Kakashi asked his students**

**"We don't know what he did with the body, I guess that he took it away somewhere." Sakura answered.**

**"Exactly but why? He should had worked on Zabuza right there, think of the weapons he use for the take down do you remember what they were?" Kakashi questioned his students.**

**"Throwing needles, no way." Sasuke said as he finally realized what had happened.**

"He figured that out fast for only being a genin." Tsunade said

**"Exactly, none of it adds up." Kakashi says.**

**"What are you all yammering about you demolished that assassin." Mr Tazuna said as he looked at them confused.**

**Kakashi sighed as he looked from his students to Mr. Tazuna. "Here is the truth Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said.**

**"Huh!" Sakura, Naruto , and Mr. Tazuma all gasped as there eyes all widen with surprise.**

** Mr. Tazuma daughter even let a surprise gasp.**

**"We saw his body, Believe it." Naruto said as he sat up slightly edging toward his Sensei.**

**"But Kakashi-sensei you checked him yourself, you said his heart stopped." Sakura said.**

**"His heart did stop, but that was just a temporary state to stimulate death. The weapons that tracker used, are called Senbun, they can pierce deeply but they rarely kill, unless they hit a vital organ not in the neck. There modified to use for medical treatment like acupuncture, trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body, causing the heart temporarily whole keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First he carried Zabuza's body away even though it is much heavier than he is, second he used Senbun which have a precise effect but rarely fatal. From these two factors we can conclude that the tracker ninja was not trying to stop Zabuza but trying save him." Kakashi said as he finished his analyze of the situation.**

"Are you sure your not a medical Ninja?" Tsunade joked looking over at Kakashi that rubbed his neck sheepishly.

**"Encountering suspicion, a ninja must prepare quickly, hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying. " Kakashi said**

**Naruto was shaking with delight as he would get another chance at Zabuza.**

"Only idiots like to fight." Rin said as she looked over at her two teammates while Kushina looked at Minato and Tsunade at Jiraya.

"What did we do?" The men asked looking over at the women of the group.

Kurama stifled a laugh as he held Itachi in his arms.

**_"He is actually pleased to hear Zabuza alive, cause now Naruto has another shot at him."_ Kakashi thought.**

**"Sensei you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that if you can hardly move?" Sakura asked. Kakashi began to laugh at that statement.**

"Kakashi." Obito called gaining the ninja attention.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked turning to look at his teammate.

"Don't ever laugh." Rin finished as Kakashi looked at them confused.

**"Huh?" Sakura said as she tilted her head in confusion.**

**"I can still train you." Kakashi said.**

**"Hold on, a little last minute training won't make us strong enough to beat Zabuza, you could barely defeat him even with your sharingan, we have to be reasonable about this." Sakura said**

"Yes, this is true what are you thinking Kakashi what could you have teached them that could have helped?" Minato asked.

**_"What are you trying to get us killed, CHAAAAA!"_ Inner Sakura yelled.**

**"Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "Because you all helped me you grown. Naruto!, you have grown the most." Kakashi said as he smiled at him. **

**Naruto let out an uneasy smile and laugh as he looked towards his sensei.**

**"He does seem stronger, an more confident but." Sakura thought as she looked over at her teammate.**

"That is true he is defiantly getting stronger and stronger." Kushina said as she smiled at her son.

**"So you have noticed Kakashi Sensei, things are going to get better, Believe it." Naruto said **

**"I don't believe it!" A young boy said as he stood in the entry way of the room. **

**"Who are you?" Naruto said pointing his finger at the boy.**

**"Gahhh, Inari where have you been." Mr. Tazuna said as he spotted his grandson. Inari stepped forward to give his grandpa a hug.**

**"Welcome Back Grandpa." Inari said giving Tazuna a hug. **

**"Inari, that was very rude, these ninja had helped your grandfather and brought him back safely." Inari's mother said scolding her son.**

**"Its ok, Its ok, I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said as he patted his grandson head. **

**Inari stared hard at team seven as he sat next to his grandfather.**

**"Mom but these guys are going to die, Gato's men will come back and wipe them out." Inari told his mom**

"What did he say!" Obito and Kushina yelling in rage as the glared at Inari

**"What did you say Brat!" Naruto yelled at Inari. "Listen up do you know what a super ninja is, well that me but a lot better, I'm going to be Hokage someday, this Gato or this Bato or whatever he called won't stand a chance against a real hero like me." **

**"Pahhh, There no such thing as no such thing as a hero, your just full of stupid ideas." Inari yelled.**

"Man what could have happened to this kid?" Jiriya asked.

"It must have effected him drastically." Mikoto said as the others nodded heads in agreement.

**"What you say!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get over to Inari.**

**"Naruto!, Calm down" Sakura yelled holding him back.**

**"If you want to stay alive, you would go back where you came from." Inari told them.**

**"Inari wait, where are you going?" Tazuna asked.**

**"To look out at the ocean." Inari said, "I wanna be alone." Inari walked out of the room.**

**"Sorry about that."Mr. Tazuna said to them as he gave them as sad smile.**

* * *

**Later that day Naruto climbed up the stairs to Inari's room. **

**"Who does that little brat think he is I'm going to go put him in his place right now." Naruto said as he climb to the top of the stair case and began to walk toward Inari's room.**

**As he approached the door he heard the sound of someone crying from inside.**

**"He is crying." Naruto thought,**** as he peeked through the crack of the door to see Inari on the window sill crying.**

**"No daddy, No!" Inari cried as he held a photo in his hands. **

Tsunade looked at Inari empathetically, she knew how it felt to loose people precious to you.

**Naruto pulled away from the door and frowned slightly.**

* * *

**Zabuza laid in his bed as Haku sat by his side. As the door opened and Gato stepped inside. "So much for the unbeatable Jounin, he just got beat and he limped back home like some pathetic has been." Gato taunted as he and his two lakeys stood in the door way.**

**"Demon of the hidden mist," Gato said as he let out a mockingly laugh. "More like coward of the Hidden mist."**

"He good as dead." Kakashi said as he saw Haku's stance change from calm to angry in an instant.

"He should not provoke people stronger than him." Tsunade said.

**Haku stood up from his chair but did not turn around. As the other ninja stood ready to attack. The taller of the two ninja just about drawn his sword from its sheath as he gripped it holding point.**

**"Drawing Swords." Haku thought as he looked out from the corner of his eye.**

"His analysis of an situation is way high for someone of his age group." Jiraya said as he stared at Haku.

**"Hold on a minute." Gato said as he made his way over to Zabuza."Alright lets hear about what you have to say about this Fiasco and don't play possum I know you can talk." Gato said as he reached forward to touch Zabuza but gasped as he Felt Haku holding His wrist in a vice grip preventing him from moving any closer to Zabuza.**

**"Keep your filthy hands off of him." Haku growled as he glared at Gato.**

'Wow he so strong.' Obito thought.

**"Stop or else you will break it." Gato cried as Haku held his arm. The other two ninja quickly moved into action to protect there employer.**

'Weakling, this insignificant man is causing so much pain.' Kushina thought in disgust.

**But Haku quickly reacted and made the two ninja point there swords at there own necks threating them to move.**

**"But that is impossible." The taller of the two ninja thought. **

**No body could move that fast." The shorter one thought.**

**"Don't push me, I am in a really foul mood." Haku said.**

"Zabuza trained that boy exceptionally well." Minato said as the others agreed.

**Gato groaned in frustration as he watched Haku hold two of his best assassins at his mercy.**

**Haku threw the the swords on the ground as the two ninja and Gato backed away from Gato heading towards the door.**

**"You get one chance and that is it, if you fail this time, I will cut you off and then there will be none to cover for you, lets go." Gato said as he and his men turned and walked away.**

**Haku sat down in his seat. "Haku, that was not necessary." Zabuza said as he hid a kunai under the blankets.**

"Wait a second, do they plan on killing Gato?" Rin asked.

**"Prehaps, but it is to early to take out Gato just yet he is our best cover, think about it." Haku said as he looked at Zabuza with a knowingly smile as Zabuza merely stared from the corner of his eye at Haku.**

Rin sighed as he question was answered.

**"The murders would draw there attention, and then they would be after us again," Haku explained. "We need restraint."**

**"Ummm, Right." Zabuza said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.**

* * *

**At The bridge the workers worked hard to make it be finished on time while they had so few workers.**

**Sakura yawned as she watched Mr. Tazuna work. "Are you always this lazy?," Tazuna asked as he passed her by. "Where is that weird blonde kid, and the one with the attitude?" Tazuna asked. **

"My son is not weird!" Kushina yelled glaring at Tazuna.

"Neither does Sasuke got an attitude." Fugaku retorted as the others just sighed at there antics.

**"There training Climbing trees." Sakura told him.**

**"To tough for you?" Tazuna asked as Sakura Smirked.**

**"No I'm the best that why the Sensei sent me here to guard you." Sakura bragged.**

"Bragging is not a good trait of a women to have." Jiriya said as Tsunade and Kushina glared at him causing him to stiffen.

**"Your joking?" Tazuna said as Sakura said as she got angry at Tazuna.**

**Tazuna set down the Steel as one of his workers came walking over to him. "Hey, uh Tazuna, I need to talk to you." The workers said.**

**"What about?" Tazuna asked.**

**"You see the thing is, I have been think a lot about the bridge and decide I pushed my luck far enough, I want out." The worker finished.**

**"Now your just going to quit on me just like that! Your Kidding!" Tazuna yelled at the worker.**

**"I stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here, Gato and his thugs will show up eventually, they will kill you and the bridge will never be finished anyway." The worker said, "It is a lost cause why don't we stop now****, while we can get out of this alive."**

**"No chance, this is our bridge, our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge is connects us to the mainland, comers, trade, hope! That is what we are building here!" Tazuna said.**

**"There is not much hope if we all are dead." The workers says.**

"Quitter." Rin and Obito chimmed in unison.

"Rin, Obito try to see it from his situation, he must have a family and people that need him." Minato told them.

"Still if they don't stand up for themselves who will?" Kakashi stated more than asked.

**"Its already noon, its break for lunch."Tazuna said walking away from the worker.**

**"Tazuna, lets not end it like this." The worker tried to explain himself.**

**"Save your breath, Gichi don't bother coming back after lunch."Tazuna said as he continued to walk away. As Sakura stared helplessly.**

* * *

**Sakura and Tazuna walked through the shopping district. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she glanced around the place.**

**"You want to eat tonight don't yah, I have to pick up some things for dinner." Tazuna said.**

**As a guy came walking by with a sign that read, "Will do any kind of work.".**

**"Thief, Thief." A voice yelled as a little kid started to run away with a loaf of bread in his hand.**

"What wrong with these people?" Rin said to herself

**Sakura watched in shock about how these people lived, seeing children on the side walk begging having the look of lost hope.**

_**"What is wrong with these people?" **_**Sakura thought as they entered a vegetable shop, but Sakura barely saw any food.**

**_"This is a store?"_ Sakura thought as she looked around worriedly. _"There is nothing here."_**

"Poverty has always been part of the Land of Waves but this is to much." Kushina said

**As a man walked in and saw Sakura purse and made a move towards it but brushed passed Sakura but causing her to stiffen and spin around kicking the man in his jaw.**

**"You Pervert!" Sakura yelled.**

**"No I was..." The man said as he fell to the floor.**

"Catching a feel." Jiriya added.

"Being a pick pocket." Obito added.

**"Wow you really surprised me back there, girls around here don't fight like that." Tazuna said looking down at Sakura.**

"Not all girls are like that." Rin retorted as the women nodded there heads in agreement.

**"Well they should, something seriously wrong here." Sakura said as she felt a had grabbed her from behind. _"Again!" _Sakura thought in outrage as she spun around, "Hey Buster..."**

**She turned to see a little kid behind her. "Please." The kid said holding out his hand giving her a smile.**

It ached the Adults heart to see this little kid begging on the streets for food.

**Sakura looked the kid up and down, but eventually gave in with a sad smile and took out several pieces of candy for the kid. "Uhh, Here." Sakura said giving the boy the candy.**

**Kid brightly at her, "Wow thank you." The kid said as Sakura forced a smile as tears started to rise from the corner of her eyes. The kid gave her one last smile before running through the crowd of people.**

'It was only a couple pieces of Candy how would that make anyone happy?' Obito thought as he looked at the citizen sadly.

**"This is how it been since Gato came her, the children suffer and the Adults are to afraid to stand up to him." Tazuna said. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**"They lost all hope, that is why, we have to finish the bridge." Tazuna said, "It will bring comer, trade, but much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of Courage and we must return the spirit of our people, when the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again, the will believe with dignity, we can not let Gato stop us." **

**_"Sasuke, Naruto we have to help them."_ Sakura thought as she watched the sun set.**

"We have to help them as well when this is all over." Mikoto said as they all nodded there heads in agreement.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke were scarfing down there dinner. "Its been ages sense we had any guest around our table." Tazuna said as he watched both boys from Team 7 scarf down his daughters cooking.**

**"Can I have so more." The both yelled at the same time as the finished that serving of food, they glared at each other from across the table as Sakura looked at her teammates worriedly.**

"Don't eat to much or you will throw up." Tsunade said

**Before Both Sasuke and Naruto threw up. **

"I told you so." Tsunade said as she let out a heavy sigh.

**"Don't eat so much if your just going to puke it up!" Sakura yelled at them.**

**"I have to eat." Sasuke said**

**"And I have to eat more than him that is the only way I can beat him." Naruto said.**

"But puking won't help you." Kakashi said.

**"That true but puking won't help you." Kakashi told his students.**

"Don't repeat yourself Kakashi." Obito told him.

** Once they were all done eating. they all sat in silence.**

**"Excuse me, this picture is torn is there some reason for that?" Sakura asked, "Inari you kept glancing at it all through dinner, it look like there was someone else in the picture but it got torn out, it kinda strange isn't it." **

**The three islanders frozen but did not say a word.**

"Ohh, bad topic has been struck." Obito said.

** "Its my husband." Tazuna's daughter told them.**

**"They used to call him a hero in this land." Tazuna said, as Inari got up from his chair and started to leave the room. **

**"Inari where are you going?!" His mother shouted as she watched her son leave and ran after him but stopped out in front of the door. "Father! you know you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari." she screamed before leaving the room completely.**

Everyone wondered what could have happened to the man.

**They all looked at the door surprised. **

**"Inari... so... I mean what happened to him?" Sakura asked.**

**"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked**

**"He was not his real father he came into a lives later, he brought so much happiness, he and Inari were very close, in those days Inari used to laugh all the time. But then." Tazuna said as he clenched his hands.**

**"Hmmm?" Kakashi said cocking his head to the side.**

**"All that ended, he never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since they day that everything changed." Tazuna started as tears began to stream from his eyes.**

"So we will finally know the reason for Inari's behavior." Fugaku said.

**"The word courage was stolen from this island leaving everyone hopeless and Inari suffering the most ever since that day, that it happened." Tazuna said as everyone stared at to elaborate what happened that day.**

**"Tell us, what happened to Inari." Kakashi asked **

**"First you will need to learn about the man his father, the man that taught us the word courage, he was a hero in this land," Tazuna said as he covered his face with his hand.**

"A Hero!" Obito said animatedly.

**"A Hero really!" Naruto said as he lifted his head of the table.**

**Tazuna wiped the tears from his eyes and lifted his head back up. "You can decide that for yourselves, he came here about three years ago..." Tazuna started.**

* * *

**"Poochie! Poochie No!" Inari yelled as two other boys held him back while another held a black and white dog in his arms. As the dog barked for help.**

**"That not his name," The boy said who was holding the dog. "Starting today his name is Shooting Star and he is my dog now." **

"Both names are stupid." Obito said. As Minato hit his student aside his head.

**"No he is not he is my Dog, and his name is not Shooting Star, I had him since he was a puppy and he my dog and he is my friend and he belongs to me." Inari yelled as he struggled in the arms of the two bigger boys that were holding him back.**

**"Just shut up!" The bully yelled as he looked own at the dog and smirked evilly as the dog whimpered in his hands. Then the bully proceed to throw the dog into the ocean.**

"Nooo!" Kakashi yelled as he saw the dog get tossed into the air. Obito and Rin looked at there teammate shocked at the emotion this dog had a brought to him.

**"Poochie!" Inari yelled as he gasped as he watched helplessly. Poochie was struggling to stay above the water.**

**"See what happens when you don't listen to me, now I'm not going to lift a finger to help him. Okay you can let him go." The bully said as his sidekicks let Inari go.**

** "Why did you do that now my dog is going to drown!" Inari yelled as he stumbled forward glaring at the bully.**

**"If he your dog then jump in and be a hero and save your friend." The bully retorted, as Inari just continued to glared at the bully.**

Everyone looked at Inari sadly as they watch the dog drown.

**"After all that big talk your not just going to let him go under are you?" The bully asked.**

**Inari whimpered as he walked over to the edge of the bridge to see Poochie struggling. **

_**"I gotta jump in there and save him, I got to but..." **_**Inari thought to himself as he stared helplessly. **

**"Hahaha, he is not even going to jump in and save his precious little Poochie." The bully taunted.**

"Its your fault that the dog in there to begin with!" Rin yelled.

_**"I can't swim, and I'm scared, I'm sorry Poochie." **_**Inari thought as he clenched his eyes shut.**

**"Hey since you made a big deal about it why don't you go get him." The bully said kicking Inari into the ocean.**

"These little monsters." Kushina growled glaring at the bullies.

**Inari began to stuggle against to waves trying to prevent himself from going under.**

**"I think you went to far this time, Akane, he could really drown or something." One of the sidekicks said as the watch Inari stuggle.**

**"Help, Please!" Inari yelled.**

**"Forget about it." Akane said as he turned to the Sidekick that spoke up.**

**"I don't know-" The sidekicks started before Akane grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close.**

**"Say one more word and you are going in with him."Akane says threating him.**

**"Help, I don't want to die!" Inari yelled as he struggled some more.**

"There not going to allow him to die are they?" Minato whispered to himself as he watch Inari drown.

**"Pooch-" Inari said as he saw Poochie swimming towards the shore.**

**"Pooch!" Inari yelled.**

* * *

**"Interesting enough, at that exact moment Pooch, learned how to dog paddle." Tazuna said.**

Everyone could have laughed at the ironic moment that just occurred but they stayed silent.

* * *

**"Pooch!" Inari yelled as he tried to jump up out of the water.**

**Poochie made it the shore and shook himself off before running away.**

**"Hey, Shooting Star is getting away go get him." Akane yelled as the ran after the dog and left Inari drowning in the Ocean.**

"They left!" Rin gasped shocked as she saw the boys walk away.

**Inari sunk down into the ocean. _"Oh no, Please I..." Inari thought as he passed out._**

**Inari groaned as he woke up onto the shore near the bridge.**

**"Waken up, huh? Finally." A voice said Causing Inari to sit up and turn to the voice.**

**"I had a little talk with those kids they won't be bothering you again, here eat." The man said offering Inari a cooked Fish.**

**_"Am I alive is this for real?"_ Inari thought as he just stared at the man. **

**"Did you pull me out of the water mister?" Inari asked.**

**The man let out a small laugh. "Have a bite to eat first,then we can talk all about it." He said to Inari.**

**"I see so your dog abandoned you to?" The man asked as he watch Inari scarf down the fish.**

**"In my country, the dogs are very loyal and stand by there Master," The man said "But then again you abandon the dog first."**

"All dogs are loyal, he just abandoned his out of fear." Kakashi said blandly.

"How do you know all this Kakashi?" Rin asked looking over at him.

"I own a few dogs," Kakashi admitted.

"What do you mean a few you own ten." Minato said as his students looked over at Kakashi surprised.

** "I really wanted to save him, but I just froze I was just so scared, I guess I just don't have any courage." Inari said as he began to cry when the man reached over and placed a hand on his head.**

**"Hey come on, don't be so hard on yourself, your a kid when I was your age I was scared too, Its no big deal, always remember this live your life so you have nothing to regret, if you care about something you will protect it no matter how sad you got to keep trying, even if you have to put your life** **on the line protect it with both arms and never give in." The man told ****him as Inari looked at him surprised. **

Kushina liked this man, the country this man comes from has a lot of heart.

* * *

**"His name was Kaiza, a simple fisherman that came here from another land, to follow his dreams, after that Kaiza and Inari were inseparable, the boy never knew his real father so you could image what it meant to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed him in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us, he natural became a member of our family. Then when this town needed him, some thing more..." Tazuna said.**

* * *

**The door banged open and there stood a man drenched wet. "We got trouble Kaiza! Water over the lower bridge is rising! If we don't stop it the lower district will be flooded." The man said as his voice was full of panic.**

"Man this place is full of problems." Jiriya said as he let out a heavy sigh.

**"What!" Kaiza yelled.**

**"Father!" Inari yelled causing Kaiza to look down at him.**

**"Inari, get me so rope hurry."Kaiza said.**

**"Right." Inari said running to go get some rope.**

* * *

**"We need to get a line out there and pull it close." One man said.**

**"A line?, You have to swim out there to do that, it is impossible none can get pass that current." Another man said.**

**"If we don't do it the whole district will be wiped out! Its the only way." The first man said.**

**"I will do it." Kaiza said.**

**"Kaiza?" They all said as the watched him with awe.**

**"Don't be foolish you will never make it." A man said**

**"Father?" Inari said. **

**"Don't worry, Nothing can stop your dad. This is our island so we got to do everything in our power to help.'" Kaiza told Inari.**

**Kaiza secured the rope around his waist tightly as he stood on the edge about to jump in. **

**_"If you really love something protect it,"_**

**Kaiza jumped into the water and began to swim to the bridge door. **

_**"Even if you have to put your life on the line, protect it with both arms and Never Give in!"**_

**"Father! I know you can do it!" Inari yelled.**

**Kaiza gasped as he made it over to the other side. **

"He made it!" Tsunade said shocked.

**"Alright he made it." A man said.**

**"He tied line on, Everyone Pull." The man said.**

* * *

**"From that time on, Kaiza was considered a Hero in this land he taught all of use the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his son, but it was not long after that Gato showed up, and took over." Tazuna told them. "He terrorized the entire Village only Kaiza stood up to him, Gato could not have a local hero standing in his way it took Gato entire gang to take down one man."**

"Gato!" Obito growled in frustration.

* * *

** "You over played your hand, Kaiza, all that talk about going to protect this village with your two arms, those arms aren't much use now, you still have that defiant look in your eyes though." Gato said as Kaiza merely stared at the man.**

"No!" Rin said turning away from the scene.

**"Well we will have to get rid of that." Gato said as he motioned his lacky forward.**

**"Get down there." One lacky said pushing Kaiza to the ground. As two of the bigger lacky came with two hammers and swung down hard at Kaiza arms causing him to scream out in pain as his arms broke.**

Team Minato cringed as the scream erupted, Itachi who was in Kurama arm burst into tears until Mikoto came over to comfort her infant son.

* * *

**The next day all the villagers were gathered up to see a hang Kaiza on a post.**

**"Listen up, this man has Defied the Gato Corp. he has disrupted the order of this land, we have brought you here to witness his punishment." Gato said**

**As the villager began to gasp and the chattered erupted in hush whispers.**

**"Let this be an example, so none can stand in my way again." Gato said.**

"That monster." Tsunade growled.

**"FATHER!" Inari yelled as he watched from behind the fence that was blocking them from getting inside a he cried.**

**"Inari be quiet." One villager told him.**

**Kaiza looked up and smiled.**

**"Alright do it." Gato said as he began to walk away.**

**The two rogue assassins looked at each other before drawling there swords and bring the down onto Kaiza.**

**"DADDY!" Inari yelled.**

Rin and Obito flinched as they watched Kaiza die.

* * *

**"You told me, you'd protect me and this land with both of your arms, you made me believe you could do it, but it all was just a lie." Inari said to himself as he began to frown.**

"One man can not bear that burden all on his own he will need help." Mikoto said as the other adults nodded there heads in agreement.

* * *

**"Since then Inari changed, and Sunami, and everyone we have lost our will to live." Tazuna concluded.**

**Naruto thought hard about Inari and remembered his words**

**"Only stupid kids believe in heroes." Inari said.**

"He wants to believe in Heroes, but he lost the only one he had." Jiriya said.

**Then he remember the time he seen him crying in his room. Then he looked and there family portrait. Before trying to get up but failed and fell to the floor.**

**"What are you doing down there Naruto?" Sakura asked.**

**"You better take the day off, no more training, you used up to much chakra." Kakashi told Naruto.**

**Naruto struggled to stand up. "If you push any harder you will kill yourself." Kakashi told him.**

**"I will prove it," Naruto said.**

"Prove what?" Rin asked

**"Prove what?" Sakura asked.**

Obito and Kakashi tried to contain there laughter but failed.

"He wants to there are real heroes." Minato answered.

**"I prove that it true, In this world there are real Heroes." Naruto said.**

"There so alike, If he does not figure out that this is his son soon I swear I will eat my hair." Jiriya said as he watched his clueless student.

* * *

**Haku gabbed ahold of his bun that binded his hair and released it from it hold making it fall down as he stared out the window.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Forest a Haku was picking Herbs as a sparrow landed on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled at the bird before I flew away. **

**The Haku looked over to see a fallen orange clade boy in his forest asleep. **

**The Haku's eye widen as he remembered him. **

_**"What is this?! Who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled.**_

**Haku stood up and walked over towards Naruto and stood above him for a second before bending down too...**

"He would not dare." Obito said.

* * *

**"Good Morning Everyone." Sakura said as she let out a heavy yawn. Everyone was seated at the table beside Naruto.**

**"Here." Sunami said placing Sakura plate infront of her.**

**"Naruto, not here again, that means he has not been here all night." Tazuna said.**

**"Naruto's gone complete crazy, he out climbing trees in the dark, he could be dead by now from using to much of his chakra." Sakura said nonchalantly.**

"You should not wish death upon your teammates." Tsunade said.

**"Well I hope that he ok, a child spending the night out in the woods alone." Sunami said as she brought out the rest of the food.**

**"No need to worry yourself, Naruto's a goofy kid but he is also a full fledge ninja can handle himself." Kakashi said.**

_'He right Naruto has been through much worse than this.' _Kurama thought as he looked at the Younger Kakashi.

**"Sakura is right, Naruto such a loser he probably lying out there dead somewhere." Sasuke said before standing up and started to leave the house.**

**"Sasuke?" Sakura called out to him.**

**"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke told them.**

"He is actually worried for his teammates." Fugaku said as he felt a surge of pride go through him.

**"But we just started eating." Sakura said before she turned to look down at his plate to find it empty. "Huh! That was fast." Sakura said.**

* * *

**Haku sat next to Naruto. He leaned forward to strangle him but stop meer inches away from his neck before moving to his shoulders and giving it a shake.**

**"Hey you will catch a cold if you sleep here, wake up" Haku said as he continued to shake Naruto shoulder.**

Kushina let out a sigh in relief that this boy did not kill her son.

**Naruto grunted as he woke up. Haku gave him a blank stare before Naruto sat up. Naruto rubbed his eyes before looking over at Haku.**

**"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked. Haku gave him a soft smile causing Naruto to blush slightly. **

**"Uh I-i mean, Where did you come from, I mean what are you doing out here and all that." Naruto asked.**

"Does he honestly can not tell that he a boy?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"Do not worry, some blondes like your sensei over here are just super dense." Jiriya said causing everyone to laugh except for Minato who gave him a sharp glare.

**"I'm gathering Herbs." Haku says.**

**"Herbs?" Naruto Repeated.**

**"Yes that right, there used to treat illness in human beings." Haku said.**

**"You start work early, huh sis." Naruto said as he began to help pick some herbs.**

"Your right blondes are dense." Obito said.

**"I like doing it early, but I didn't think I would find anyone sleeping out here." Haku told him causing Naruto to laugh.**

**"I'm training." Naruto told him.**

**"Hmm so you mean your training, I notice that headband on your forehead our are you simply making a fashion statement?" Haku asked.**

**"Oh you noticed that alright, Only super cool Ninja like me can wear it." Naruto told her.**

"The headband just makes us look cooler." Obito and Jiriya said striking a pose.

**"Oh Really," Haku asked "Does that me your training for something Dangerous?"**

**"No I'm just developing my skills, so I can get stronger." Naruto said.**

**"But you seem pretty strong now isn't that enough." Haku said.**

**"Not even close." Naruto said.**

**"But why?" Haku questioned.**

**"Because so I can become the best Ninja in my Village, then everyone will know who I'm and all them will respect me." Naruto told her as he gave Haku a big grin.**

Kushina felt a swell of regret of dying and leaving her son alone in that world

**"There is also a person that I have something to prove to." Naruto said with Determination.**

_"Just like the two of them."_ Rin thought as she glanced between her two teammates.

**"Are you doing it for the same person or all for yourself?" Haku said.**

**"Huh?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion, causing Haku to laugh. "What so funny, what are you laughing about?" **

**"Is there someone precious to you?" Haku asked.**

**"Someone who?... What are you saying? What do you mean sis, someone percious?" Naruto asked**

"To have someone precious is also a reason to fight and keep moving forward when everything else seems wrong." Jiriya said.

"Exactly before we go any further I want to show you a bit about Haku." Kurama said as he brushed his hand over the river.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys did you like the chapter 9? I'm sorry it took me so long to type. Super slow at typing and I can't sit still for Sh*t for to long with out dying of boredom or being distracted or writing a different fanfic. I was Super Surprise at how many Reviews I had gotten, you guys make want to type faster but I'm terrible slow. *cries* I will try to upload soon. I will try not to go missing for extend periods of time. I hope this Long Chapter makes up for this.

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you for reviewing**

**demonbookworm101, ****piccolaNaruto18, ****ldsandctr, ****The Keeper of Worlds, ****TheRazgrizDragon, Miss Jester61, gameipedia, LadyAngel123, janzen222, Vero-Enelya, Kurai Gekkou, , Ezra Scarlet, nikkychin7, Risumi, suicune4ever, Duesal10, Jarjaxle, SonyEntertain, Guest, Neo Rulez, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Melodyrose621, Just Wait And See, AnimeMangaFan321, Lil' Badurnkadurnk, akatsuki-espada10, Dev's Inferno, mysterious person101, Mimychan7, Relena Duo, TheRokudaimeHokage**

**whovian212: Yes I will be showing the fighting scene between the two of them**

**Kinunatzs : I will be making an AU of this story when I finish it.**

**andysanime : I know I should not say this but I'm going to enjoy the reactions I will make them have when it happens and it won't be pleasant.**

**DAngelHime: I want to draw it out to a certain point until everyone knows except Minato then he makes it a big deal but everyone else will be like we know.**

**AllAmericanNick: Thank you so Much for your review, I thought the talking to the projections would be funny and I usually get bagged for not using some details but I love your review for telling me your honest opinion****.**

**WestAero13: Some of them know but some don't know.**

**Vongolafan16: Yes Only important Arc's shall be added as Chapters Like Chunin Exams, Both Sasuke and Naruto leaving, Begin of Shippuden, Gaara's arc, Team 7 meet Sasuke, and other major arcs, then the war. All other small arcs that I deem important or If I just liked them will be made as Omakes like the sexy-jutsu, and trying to find what is under Kakashi mask episodes. The movies will also try to corresponded with Regular Chapters.**

**ANarrativeCloud: I will be having An Alternate story so if the plot does not settle with you for now be patient.**

**Anna pocalyptic writer: I would never abandon a fic and I hate to see fic abandoned, until a time comes when I finish this story It will never be abandoned.**

**raindropdew: I may Add more people as the story goes along and get rid of them when there not needed. XD**

**Kakashihasnicearms: I Can't wait to get there I'm so excited for the war since the latest releases of the new chapters. XD**

**MrClosedEyes: Not all the episodes but Major arcs yes some side episodes for fun though. xD**

**Mirian: That would be hilarious to see what she does XD **

**Chick1966: I shall go beyond that but first I need to, hurry up and finish other stories to have more time to type this one. T-T (so many Ideas go through my head it hard to focus on just one.)**

**penguin: I feel so stupid T_T should have looked it up.**

**littlebunny48: The reactions shall be Hilarious I can tell you that much.**


End file.
